


hide and seek

by sungwoontrash



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Exchange of partners, Fluff and Angst, M/M, NielWoon, Onghwang, This is fluff, side!hwangcloud, side!jinhwi, side!ongniel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungwoontrash/pseuds/sungwoontrash
Summary: sungwoon and minhyun ended the relationship they just started to seek for their own soulmates when they both dreamt about them at the same time. turns out, seongwu and daniel were hiding from them to save their long-term relationship. how complicated could it be, once the world of these four start to collide with each other?





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> my 2019 gift to all the nielwoon and onghwang shippers out there.
> 
>  
> 
> PS. this is my first time writing onghwang so please bear with me ;( but nevertheless, i hope you all will enjoy this.

“Are you a clean person?” Sungwoon almost puke the iced coffee he’s sipping when his blind date asks him a question. Sungwoon can’t help so he bursts into laughter. _That’s a no_ , Sungwoon thinks. He couldn’t even put his dirty clothes on the bin. Even his parents won’t expect him to clean his apartment. That’s how clean he is, right.

 

Sungwoon shakes his head while chuckling, “No, definitely no. But I clean myself, if that’s what worrying you,” He tries to assure the man in his front. 

 

Minhyun tries to hide the adoration in his eyes as he giggles at the older, “Of course. Who doesn’t clean after themselves, right?” 

 

“ _Right,_ ” He awkwardly chuckles, “Did I...sort of turn you off or something?” Sungwoon raises his eyebrows. He fidgets on the tissue paper placed on the table. This is the first time he likes the man that his parents had set him up. There’s no way he would want to mess this, or else, he’ll probably grow old alone.

 

Sungwoon looks at him with twinkling eyes, as Minhyun laughs angelically to him, “No—“ He says, “Honestly, I kinda...like you,” Sungwoon looses his grip at the tissue paper his fidgeting. Minhyun stares at him intently, then, chuckles at him, “This is our first meeting and you might think I’m getting way too fast, but yeah, that’s...that’s what I feel.”clc

 

“I mean—“ It is Sungwoon’s turn to chuckle at him. Minhyun gives him a look, probably confuse with his reaction after his sudden confession, “—I-I like f-fast,” Minhyun laughs so he shakes his hands at him, “N-no, I mean, i-it’s not fast and I think I-I kinda like you too.”

 

“Then, uhm—“ Minhyun bows his head due to the embarrassment he starts to feel. Sungwoon stares at him, more nervous than he was when he entered the cafe. Minhyun smiles to himself before he looks up at Sungwoon. The sun is shining brightly today, the clouds are up above and the breeze of the wind embraces their hearts, both longing for someone to love, “Are we sort of...dating now?”

 

“I think so?” Sungwoon shrugs his shoulders in nervous. He knows how badly he wants Minhyun so he curses himself in his head when he answered him unsurely, “I mean, I’d like that idea. How about you?”

 

Minhyun giggles again. Sungwoon thinks how can he cutely giggle at him while still looking as a fine man. Minhyun gives him multiple nods as he clasps his hands together, “Then, I guess we’re dating!” Sungwoon lets out a sly smile before it grows and reaches his ears. Finally, his grandpa won’t bother him anymore for not having any relationships since birth. Sungwoon got a boyfriend. He just hopes Minhyun is in his future, or else, his heart would be broken for the first time in his life.

 

…

 

“Surprise!” Seongwu lets out a cheeky smile when his boyfriend shows him a more than surprised look. Seongwu laughs at him while putting down the party poppers he just popped, “Happy 3rd Anniversary!” He cheers.

 

Daniel giggles before he makes his way to Seongwu and envelope him into a tight hug. Seongwu welcomes him in open arms, “When did you planned all of this?” Daniel asks in curiosity.

 

Seongwu hums as he sniffs the sweater of his boyfriend, “Just yesterday,” He laughs, “Everything is done today so I bet you wouldn’t like it since it so simple and plain,” Seongwu removes himself from the hug and pouts at Daniel as he faces him.

 

Daniel roams his eyes around. It was indeed simple and plain. Balloons are hanging above with their pictures pasted on the strings. Packs of jellies are on the bed with different brands and flavours which Daniel would love to munch on during midnights. The PS4 is already set up in the living room with the controllers on the center table. And a huge peach plushie is resting on his couch. Everything screams Daniel and he likes it. No, scratch that. He loves it. He loves everything. But he loves the man standing across him, more than anything else.

 

“This was indeed more than beautiful. Thank you for this, babe,” Daniel closes the gap between them. His long legs make it much more easier to approach the older. And when he finally does, he doesn’t waste in second as he presses his lips against Seongwu’s own, “Thank you for the three wonderful years, babe.”

 

“I’m glad I’ve spent those years with you, Daniel,” Seongwu comments while his hands stroke Daniel’s fluffy cheeks. Daniel closes his eyes, tries to reminiscing everything they’ve been through. It must’ve been hard for the both of them. Too hard knowing they weren’t legal. Knowing they are fighting against others. Knowing they weren’t each other’s future.

 

Seongwu notices. Tears slipping on his cheeks. Seongwu feels a throb on his chest. A hurting throb keeps on niggling on his chest. He tries to wipe it away. Seongwu wishes he could also wipe the pain away, even with his tremblings hands, he wishes he could. But all he can do is kiss him, and make him feel he wanted all of this. He wanted him. Even though their future isn’t in their hands.

 

Daniel doesn’t have any strength left on his body. Anniversaries are supposed to make them feel happy and giddy. Turns out every anniversary would just leave them in pain. But Seongwu and Daniel are still happy, knowing the love they have for each other made their 3rd year anniversary possible, “I love you,” Daniel whispers as he breaks away from the kiss.

 

“I love you,” Seongwu says in return, almost like a whisper. Seongwu gives him the same cheeky smile he gave earlier and somehow Daniel’s heart starts to become at peace, “I love you more than anything else,” Seongwu repeats, more in a clearer tone. Unknowingly, the i love you’s bring a sting on their hearts, but they keep it on themselves.

 

…

 

One night.

 

One night they never thought would change their lives. One night that would change the future they have on their minds.

 

Sungwoon is sleeping soundly on his own room. His heart and soul start to find the calmness of the clouds, knowing he finds someone who he wants to be with after his 25 years of existence.

 

Minhyun, sleeping much more peaceful on his bed, while reminiscing of the date he just went that day. He smiles, knowing why it doesn’t work out well with his past, knowing that he finally meets someone who’s worth the wait.

 

Seongwu, stroking Daniel’s hair, while watching the younger fell asleep on his arms. Tears escape on his eyes as he remembers every pain they should overcome just to be together. His eyes feels tired but his heart doesn’t, when he chooses to sleep with the man he truly loves.

 

_“A tall man, younger than you, have a pair legs longer than your own. Eyes, with a mole lying under one of it, disappearing every time he laughs and smiles. Shoulder, bulky and wide, will always find its comfortable place on your own shoulders and would even find its to your waist. Sungwoon, you are destined to meet your soulmate on the day of the first snow.”_

 

_”Tiny man, a lot more different from the man you are with now. With a flawless face, where your hands would linger every now and then. Small body, loving to fit on your oversized clothes and feeling the warm it could give. Pouty and puffy lips you would find yourself craving for. And silky skin, as white as the snow. Daniel, you are destined to meet your soulmate on the day of the first snow.”_

 

_”A man with an actor-like face. A man with the same age as yours. Twinkling eyes, every time his attention catches something adorable. Three moles, lying on his soft and fluffy cheeks. Cheeky smile, a smile would never leave his face, more of like a teasing but sexy smile. But a weak body, almost getting sick every now and then. Minhyun, you are destined to meet your soulmate on the last day of the year.”_

 

_”A foxy type look of a man, the man you’d choose rather than the man you are with now. With sharp eyes, softening every time he smiles. His laugh, almost sounding like the perfect harmony. Voice, like a honey, soothing and relaxing. And stressful, with his love for cleaning, opposite from your dirty self. Seongwu, you are destined to meet your soulmate on the last day of the year.”_

 

The four men, sweating hardly as soon as their own pair of eyes open. The _dream._ They finally had the dream that would determine the future they have. It was not scary. It was not even close to being thrilling. But somehow the four men were trembling on their own beds, body covered with their own blankets.

 

Sungwoon stared at his ceiling full of clouds. His eyes started to roam around, trying to realize if what he just heard was just a dream. He stood up from lying. Still feeling the cold and shiver from the voice he just heard. _”Sungwoon, you are destined to meet your soulmate on the day of the first snow.”_ Minhyun, the one he just started to date, was not his soulmate. He knew because the winter haven’t started yet.

 

Minhyun stood up from the moment he opened his eyes. With his own trembling hands, he covered his worried face. Just like what his past had reminded him, he’s gonna meet his soulmate sometime soon. Just when he thought that he just did, after meeting Sungwoon, guess he was wrong. _”Minhyun, you are destined to meet your soulmate on the last day of the year.”_ He still got one month and half before the year ends.

 

Seongwu refused to open his eyes first. After his dream ended, he didn’t want to open his eyes. But a pair of trembling hands held his own, so he opened his eyes, only to be welcomed with a crying Daniel. His hands traveled towards Daniel’s face, trying to wipe the tears for the second time on that same day. They cried, knowing they are not each other’s soulmate. Suddenly all the pain came crushing in because they knew they had to separate. _”Daniel, you are destined to meet your soulmate on the day of the first snow.” “Seongwu, you are destined to meet your soulmate on the last day of the year.”_ For the last time, they hoped. But they won’t meet each other anyways, just from the time, just from the details, they won’t meet each other. Because they were not each other’s future.

 

The four men stared blankly as they tried to reminisce the glimpse from the future they just had dreamt. Sungwoon and Minhyun, who just started dating, wanted to seek for their own soulmates. But Seongwu and Daniel, who had been dating for 3 years, wanted to hide from them.

 

Four different men, with four different plans.

 

What would happen if their worlds start to collide?

 

_You may not end up with someone you thought you are destined to be with, but you will always end up with someone you are meant to be with._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you guys like to ask me something about the fic or talk to me,,, you can visit this website where all my whereabouts are included [Carrd](https://cumuluseal.carrd.co)


	2. 3 months

It’s been what, 3 months? Since that _dream_ happened. If you are going to ask what happened to the four of them, nothing much, really. 

 

Sungwoon still helps his grandpa on their field, at the same time, pursuing Agricultural Business. That probably says a lot with his family’s living and why he is pursuing agriculture. Minhyun is also a student, Tourism Management, while sustaining himself through working as a part-time worker on the café near his dorm. Seongwu is focused on his studies, Theatre Arts, and sometimes finds a job for musicals and plays as a theatre actor. While Daniel, probably busy on his dancing studio doing dance covers with his friends, is taking up Journalism.

 

These four are a lot busy, or maybe, they had made themselves much more busy than they were. They’ve been shrugging their shoulders a lot in the past 3 months. Maybe, trying to shrug the dream away. They had it for the first time on their lives. For sure, if others were on the same page, they wouldn’t understand anything at all. Or maybe, they are trying to ignore the fact that they are with someone who is not meant to be with them. That pretty _sucks_. Well, at least not for Sungwoon and Minhyun who literally just started. That’s what they thought too.

 

3 months of dating and Sungwoon thinks it would be easier for him to let go of Minhyun. But that’s a _no_. He thought being with Minhyun for just a short time would not do him any harm in case he would decide to find his soulmate. Clearly, he failed. He would not stare at his reflection now, trying to find the most suitable and eye-catching outfit he could fit, if he had broken up with Minhyun already.

 

“We’re not that serious, are we?” Sungwoon looks up to his reflection. His hands make its way to fix his shirt, tucked in on his pants, as he questions himself. Yes, certainly. How can they be serious in such a short span of time? Sungwoon wants to assure himself but guess he can’t.

 

_”Woah, your field is a lot more bigger than I thought it would be,” Minhyun find his mouth hanged open as he roams his eyes around the field of Sungwoon’s family. Sungwoon giggles at his side. Definitely big, due to the living of his family, “I bet you grew up planting vegetables every now and then.”_

 

_Sungwoon scoffs, “That explains why I am pursuing Agriculture, Minhyun-ssi,” Sungwoon did not fail to laugh at himself. It was not a joke but he finds himself laughing at it._

 

_”Minhyun gives him an eye before he crosses his arms, as if Sungwoon said something that offended him. Sungwoon seems to be taken aback by his reactions when he immediately stopped himself from laughing, “We are dating for a month already. Can we just think of something to call each other rather than you calling me formally?”_

 

_Maybe it was the weather that day. Too hot for Sungwoon that he find himself getting red and hot suddenly. He feels his cheeks are about to burst due to the heat he’s been feeling, “—uh, yeah. W-were dating for a m-month already,” Sungwoon scratches his head, “What do you want me to call you, then?”_

 

_”Feels like baby and babe are so cliché for an endearment,” Minhyun puts up his finger on his chin, as if he was actually thinking, when he’s truly not. He had already thought of this before, on what he should call Sungwoon. Now he have the chance to do so, “Why don’t we try beau? Beau as in boyfriends.”_

 

_If there’s much redder than red, that would be Sungwoon’s face right now. First, Minhyun reminded him that they are already dating for a month. Second, he just requested to have their own endearment. Third, Minhyun’s the one who suggested it. And fourth, he just called themselves boyfriends. How could that make Sungwoon breathe properly?_

 

_”Alright, b-beau,” Sungwoon answers almost like a whisper but audible enough for Minhyun to hear._

 

_The younger bursts into a tiny giggle and makes his way to hug the older, “Why are you so cute, beau?” Minhyun asks him as he squeezes the older into a tight hug. No one can resist the cuteness of Sungwoon, that’s a fact._

 

_Sungwoon is so damn shy. He could literally feel the loud thump of his heart from his chest. They are having their moment when they felt someone is staring at them, “Yah! You two, stop flirting and start farming already!” Sungwoon’s grandpa shouted from their house. The couple bursted into a laughter. They are celebrating their first month on Sungwoon’s field. Sungwoon thought it was the last one._

 

“I hope we weren’t serious,” Sungwoon sighs, as he changes his previous sentence. He always knew they were serious about each other. But who would believe them? They just started dating for 3 months. No one would thought they are serious.

 

The time would come that they need to separate. It is already a month away from winter and Sungwoon is destined to meet his soulmate on the first day of snow. The more he prolongs the relationship, the more he would have a hard time giving Minhyun up.

 

Sungwoon gives himself a one more look in the mirror. Sungwoon has always been confident in the way he looks but somehow today, he stares at his reflection on more time. He suddenly feels like he doesn’t look that good. Trying to find an excuse to not meet Minhyun today, trying not to celebrate their 3rd month together.

 

_”Heol!” Both Jinyoung and Daehwi gave him a suprised look when his dongsaengs came rushing to his dorm the next morning. He called the two, whom he thought would help him the most, after he dreamt of his soulmate, “You dreamt of who?” Daehwi clarified._

 

_“I dreamt of my soulmate!” Sungwoon repeated it himself. Jinyoung and Daehwi looked at each other for seconds before they started to clasps their hands together and scream. Sungwoon had to cover his ears before he shut the two up, “Keep it down, you two. It’s still early in the morning!”_

 

_Daehwi giggled for a second before he had calmed himself, “Okay,” He started, “You dreamt of your soulmate. And you are saying you are destined to meet him on the first day of snow,” Daehwi tried to repeat everything that his hyung had said over the phone, “So what’s your problem with that?”_

 

_“I mean,” Sungwoon scrunches his eyebrows, “Why only how? Don’t you think I a-am too old enough for this? I should’ve found him when I was your age. Then I shouldn’t have worried myself like this, you know,” Sungwoon seemed to struggle with his words._

 

_Jinyoung patted his shoulders in a calming manner, “Hyung, you weren’t ready before. That’s why you haven’t dreamt of it,” Jinyoung explained to him but the more he hears, the more he got confused._

 

_“And the two of you were ready?” Sungwoon eyed the two of them, “And I was—not?” He pointed at himself. How come Jinyoung and Daehwi were ready to meet their soulmate at such a young age? That’s what he thinks._

 

_“Hyung,” Daehwi called him out, “You weren’t even aware you have a soulmate, right? I bet you did not know that you couldn’t just date anyone you like,” Daehwi pointed out, laughing at him, “Why are you acting like you are in a relationship, though?”_

 

_“Because I am,” Sungwoon answered, making Jinyoung and Daehwi mouth hanged upon for the second time, “I am in a relationship,” He repeated, sighing heavily as he remembered how he really liked Minhyun. But now he had to choose and he knew he wouldn’t choose Minhyun in the end. Sungwoon was a hopeless romantic, bet he wouldn’t trade his soulmate for the guy he just started dating._

 

_Jinyoung and Daehwi looked each other in silence, while trying to comprehend what they just heard, “Hyung, to be honest, that sucks,” Jinyoung commented, receiving a hard spank by his boyfriend, “What?“_

 

_“Don’t worry, hyung. Everything will be alright. He’s your soulmate, after all. Destiny would make its way to make everything fall into place,” Daehwi took the chance to assure his hyung but all can Sungwoon do is sigh and hope everything will be alright._

 

“I’m sorry, beau. Did I made you wait too long?” Minhyun approaches him, sweats dripping from his forehead down to his neck. Sungwoon notices how the younger pants and catches his breath before sitting in front of him. Minhyun bents over and kisses him on his lips.

 

Sungwoon loves that. The way Minhyun would not greet him with hello’s and good morning’s every time they meet, instead, a kiss on the lips. Sungwoon swallows hard. Sungwoon loves him. He couldn’t deny that now, “No, I just arrived for about 5 minutes. It’s fine,” Sungwoon assures him. He gets his handkerchief on his pocket and wipe Minhyun’s sweat by himself. Minhyun paints a sweet smile on his face, “Why are you in such a hurry? Look at you panting and sweating hard.”

 

Minhyun just laughs how Sungwoon cutely whines while seating on his front, “I can’t be late, hyung. This is our third month of being together!” Minhyun cheers, clapping his own pair of hands in excitement. Sungwoon unconsciously laughs at his boyfriend and nods at him to agree, “Let’s order now. I bet your little tummy is hungry already.”

 

Sungwoon watches the back of the younger as Minhyun makes his way towards the counter. Minhyun is carefully picking the menu he thinks Sungwoon would like. He keeps on looking back, where Sungwoon is sitting and where their table is located, while pointing out the menu. Sungwoon nods at everything he points out so he’s pretty anxious if they could finish it.

 

After a few moments, Minhyun comes back after ordering. Sungwoon pouts at him, “It’s your treat again this time?” Sungwoon asks him.

 

Minhyun giggles, “Yes, I’m treating my boyfriend because we are celebrating our 3rd month today!” Seems like Minhyun is in a good mood today. Sungwoon stares at him and watches how happiness is gleaming on the younger’s face. Suddenly, all his plans come crushing down in front of him. He couldn’t. He couldn’t do it now. Sungwoon shakes his head and smiles at Minhyun. No, he wouldn’t do _it_ now.

 

“Then, it would definitely be my treat on our 4th month,” Sungwoon suggests, smiling happily at Minhyun. But the younger gives him a sly smile and he nods at Sungwoon, who starts looking at his phone to find a nice restaurant where they would celebrate their fourth. Minhyun feels the clenching pain on his chest, slowly growing and growing just by the sight of Sungwoon. Gladly, a few more minutes, they order has arrived and now he could focus on eating rather than focus on understanding his feelings.

 

_”You couldn’t do anything about it, hyung,” Jaehwan sat on the corner of his bed. It’s already late in the morning and Minhyun couldn’t find any strength to get out of his bed. Everything starts to repeat. From the way his soulmate was described, to the scene where they would meet, even on how he was reminded that he should break up with Sungwoon. Everything’s a blurry, but one thing was clear. Sungwoon is not his soulmate._

 

_It’s been like, what, 3 months ever since they started dating. Everything was going so well, so smooth. Minhyun knew he was happy. No, scratch that. He was beyond grateful for meeting Sungwoon. 3 months with him feels like a year, Minhyun thought. He had no idea that happiness would be taken away from him in just a split second._

 

_“Technically, it’s my fault,” Jaehwan confessed, “If I didn’t push you to go to the blind date, you wouldn’t meet Sungwoon,” Minhyun got up immediately from lying and looked at Jaehwan, as if he was asking to take back what he said._

 

_“That’s wrong, Jaehwan. I never regretted going to that blind date, in fact, I was grateful I went. I will never regret meeting Sungwoon. I would never regret dating him, never,” Minhyun answered._

 

_“But you know the time would come that you need to break up with him,” Jaehwan reminded the thought that Minhyun never would want to remember, “He is not your soulmate. He is destined to someone else, just like how you are destined to other. This is not about you loving Sungwoon, but this is about you not being selfish. Would you choose to keep him and hide him from his soulmate, knowing he’s looking for Sungwoon? And how about your soulmate, would you just let and leave him alone?”_

 

_Minhyun couldn’t think straight anymore. His mind was blank. Minhyun felt like this was a dark tunnel and he couldn’t find his way out. Sungwoon means so much to him, no matter how short the time they had spent together, Sungwoon means a lot to him. And he couldn’t just let him go, not now, not when he’s already in love._

 

_“I can’t,” was all he could say. Jaehwan looked up to him and showed him a concerned look, “I am already in love with him,” Minhyun admitted for the first time, not only to Jaehwan, but also to himself._

 

_Jaehwan shook his head in disbelief, “That can’t be, hyung. It would be much harder for you to let go,” Minhyun covered his face with his palm. He didn’t know what to do anymore. He just knew that’s what he felt, “You’re saying you are in love with him but wait until you meet your soulmate. You would fall deeper, harder than you are now with Sungwoon,” Minhyun refused to look at Jaehwan, with his own trembling hands covering his crying face, he doesn’t want to face anything just yet. But he knew he had to fix himself. Sungwoon is waiting for him._

 

Minhyun watches Sungwoon munch down the food on his plate. The younger watches him, with love in his eyes. Too bad, Sungwoon wasn’t able to catch that look. Would Minhyun also change his mind and not break up with Sungwoon? Minhyun shrugs the thought. With Sungwoon in front of him, would he ever have the strength to let him go? On that time, they both decided. They wouldn’t let each other go.

 

But was their decision the right thing to do?

 

And on that same day. A couple entered the restaurant, holding each other’s hands, looking intently in each other’s eyes.

 

The couple are motioned by the waitress, right beside the table where Sungwoon and Minhyun is currently eating. Sungwoon and Minhyun both look at the couple, who just arrived and sat on the table across them. Seongwu gives Sungwoon his cheeky smile, resulting for Sungwoon to give him a warm smile, his dimples popping from his own cheeks. But Seongwu’s smile starts to fade when he catches the sight of the man sitting across the man he just smiled at.

 

“What would you like to order, babe?” Daniel suddenly asks him, making Seongwu look away from the man who has caught his attention. Daniel notices that Seongwu is staring at the couple beside them, so he looks, only to catch the glance of a tiny man with his pouty lips.

 

Unknowingly, their worlds have collided. The four men, not knowing they just met their soulmates, would they ever be ready to let go of the man on their hearts? Or some of them would decide to fight against what’s destined for them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you guys like to ask me something about the fic or talk to me,,, you can visit this website where all my whereabouts are included [Carrd](https://cumuluseal.carrd.co)


	3. 3 years

This is not the first time that Daniel’s hands were trembling real hard, pulse are beating in a quick manner, veins popping from his arms and his legs couldn’t seem to find the strength to step on the gas. Seongwu looks at him in full concern before he glances at his hands on the steering wheel. Heavy sighs come out from Daniel, making Seongwu a lot more worried on the younger. 

 

His hands travel towards the younger’s own, pressing down his own skin towards the other. Seongwu slightly squeezes Daniel’s huge hands, as to assure him everything would be alright. Daniel looks at him, trouble is much more vivid on his eyes, tears almost dripping from it. Somehow, Seongwu also lose himself. His strength starts to vanish just by the sight of the engulfing pain on his boyfriend’s eyes.

 

“Do you want me to...be the one to drive?” Seongwu carefully asks Daniel. He strokes Daniel’s hand with his thumb while looking at the younger.

 

Daniel shakes his head before he gives his full attention to the road, “N-no, I-I’m f-fine b-babe,” Daniel answers. He’s lot much worse than being fine and he knows that. But seeing the worried face of Seongwu by his side, he chooses to make himself appear as someone’s who’s fine, even when he’s breaking inside.

 

It is early in the morning, 10 AM to be exact, and they are already on the road going to Seongwu’s house. Seongwu’s mom is celebrating his birthday today. And no matter how much they try to avoid seeing his parents, Seongwu knows that this is a special day for his mom. As much as possible, they choose to present themselves and celebrate it with her. Though Daniel’s not sure if they wanted to see him in the first place. Daniel chugs down to his throat, as he remembers how Seongwu’s family were disappointed for being his boyfriend.

 

_Same sex relationship was not an issue. The time they have decided to date each other, Daniel was thanking all the gods for how their own families accepted who they truly are. But it was still not easy, not being legal at both families, not being accepted for the relationship they were in. They were leaving in a world, where soulmates were a powerful thing, that no one dared to disobey. Especially on the families they belong to, where both of their own parents were a product of soulmates. Their parents were each other’s soulmates, resulting them to have a least chance to be accepted._

 

_Fate was not on their side. They weren’t meant to be with each other. They weren’t each other’s soulmates. But despite all of that, they still chose to be together. That’s how far their love had brough them. But that didn’t mean they would be alright all the time. Days would start to suffocate them, waking up to the truth that, eventually, they had to separate._

 

_It was a normal day. Too windy, but the winds were not giving them shivers. Seongwu was lying on his bed, together with Daniel, their hands intertwined with each other. Daniel played with Seongwu’s fingers, as he hummed on their song. Seongwu smiled, closing his eyes and feeling the warmth of Daniel’s body._

 

_Ding. The doorbell rang, making them both flinched on their positions, “Who would that be?” Seongwu got up from lying._

 

_Daniel giggled on his position before he stood up too from lying. He slipped his slippers on his feet and made his way towards the door, “I ordered pizza for us. I’ll go and get it,” Daniel said. Perfect timing for Seongwu’s hungry tummy. Daniel rotated the door handle and got frozen for a second when he realized it wasn’t the delivery boy who arrived._

 

_”Is that already the pizza?” Seongwu shouted from his bedroom, “Go and pay it quickly so we could eat it before it turns cold,” Seongwu said but Daniel couldn’t hear it. His attention was on the old lady on his front._

 

_”What are you doing here?” Seongwu’s mom questioned him, anger all over his face. She pushed him and made her way inside the apartment, “Seongwu! Seongwu-yah!” She shouted inside. As soon as Seongwu heard her, he immediately stood up from the bed and ran towards the living room. There he saw his mom, fuming mad at her own son._

 

_Too scared to approach, Seongwu found himself on Daniel’s arms right after he saw his mom. Seongwu’s mom closed her eyes in frustration before she looked up to his own son and his boyfriend, “Didn’t my father and I told you, clearly, that you should break up with him?”_

 

_Daniel held Seongwu’s hands, squeezing his hands hardly due to the fear bottling up inside him. Seongwu looked at him before he gave his mom a look of disbelief, “I-I’m s-sorry, m-mom. Daniel and I—we really l-loved each o-other,” Seongwu bowed down his head upon hearing the dismay on his mother’s laugh._

 

_”Love? Are you saying you love each other?” Seongwu’s mom bursted into much anger than she already was awhile ago, “How is it possible to love someone you are not destined to be with? How is that even possible, Seongwu-yah?” His mother’s voice lingering inside his apartment was sending shivers down to their spine._

 

_Seongwu gulped down, calming himself before he truly bursted and cried in front of his mother. Daniel tried to hush him but he, himself, didn’t know what else they could do. Seongwu sobs real hard, tears continuously ran down from his swollen cheeks, “M-mom, p-please b-believe m-me,” He says, choking on his words, “I-I d-don’t w-want t-to b-break u-up w-with h-him.”_

 

_Due to frustration, his mom slammed the moon cake she bought for Seongwu. His mom was having a hard time breathing properly due to the excessive madness enveloping herself, “For Pete’s sake, Seongwu, you are already in college! You know what’s right and wrong. How could you not understand that that man—“ She pointed out at Daniel, “—is not your soulmate! Seongwu, my son, open your eyes. The thing you have for him, it is not love. It is not love if it wasn’t for your soulmate!”_

 

_Daniel slowly lost his grip on the older’s hands. They knew it. God knows they were aware of it. It was the truth. It wasn’t love if it wasn’t for your soulmate. Daniel looked at Seongwu, crying real hard in front of his mom, fighting for the both of them. Daniel couldn’t help but to think. If it wasn’t for love, what do they call the feelings they both have for each other? If it wasn’t love, how could they go through such pain, fighting for each other, when they weren’t really in love in the first place?_

 

_None of them could explain. All they could do was stand helplessly in front of Seongwu’s mom, “Seongwu,” His mom approached him and stroked his cheeks with her hands, “Don’t make this hard for you. The more you stay with Daniel, the more you let yourself get further away from your soulmate. You are not only hurting yourself, or Daniel, you are also hurting your own soulmates in the process,” Seongwu couldn’t help but to bursts into tears, “You have to break up with him.”_

 

_Seongwu’s mom glanced at Daniel, as if she was believing that Daniel would do it, instead of his son. Daniel only bowed his head at her, avoiding the pleading gaze from her eyes. Only a few moment, Seongwu’s mom decided to leave the both of them. Daniel watched how Seongwu grieved in his front. Too much pain, too much tears. For the very first moment, he thought of breaking up with Seongwu._

 

In no time, Seongwu and Daniel arrive at Ong’s house. Luckily, they haven’t gotten to any accidents during their one hour travel. Seongwu is pretty scared that Daniel might break down on the road but gladly, Daniel controls his emotions a lot much better. Seongwu holds his hands, intertwines it with his own, as he looks at Daniel with assurance on his face. Daniel pats his hands and nods at him, trying to cover the anxiousness behind his face.

 

The house is full. With all their relatives in both side of the family, up to the decorations carefully placed on each corner of the house, to the foods that their family have prepared, the house is at their happiest. As if a storm passes by, everyone inside stays quiet, once Seongwu and Daniel enter the house. There are looks on each of their faces Seongwu wishes he doesn’t notice. He smiles at them until he finds the sight of his parents, standing on their kitchen.

 

Seongwu motions Daniel to come with him and greet his parents. Seongwu immediately kisses his mom on his cheeks and hugs his father when he sees them. Daniel bows down his head, as a sign of respect, before he hands her their birthday gift, “Happy Birthday, mom!” Seongwu greets her.

 

Seongwu’s mom lets out a sly smile at both of them as she accepts the gift, “You are coming with a friend, Seongwu-ssi?” She says, as she gives a look at Daniel standing behind Seongwu. 

 

Seongwu gives Daniel a look before he turns to his mom, “No,” Seongwu answers while he pulls Daniel to his side, “He’s my boyfriend, mom. Did you forgot already?” Seongwu remains as calm as possible and tries not to show any nervousness in front of his parents.

 

His mom shows a disappointed look at his son, knowing Seongwu didn’t break up with Daniel just yet, “Seongwu-yah,” His mom gives Daniel a look before she stops her gaze at Seongwu, “You are destined to meet your soulmate sooner or later. Don’t be too hard and accept the fact that Daniel belongs to someone else. You couldn’t just keep him to yourself,” Seongwu’s mom looks at Daniel, “Daniel, please be the man and be the one to break up with him. I know you are better than this, please, Daniel.”

 

Daniel looks at Seongwu’s mom with pain in his eyes. _No._ Whatever he’s feeling for Seongwu, he doesn’t care anymore if it isn’t love. He knows he wants to be with him, him only, and no one else. Daniel bows down his head and holds Seongwu tightly on his hands, “With all due respect, we’ll just leave to avoid complications. We are wishing you a happy birthday, ma’am,” Daniel says before he pulls Seongwu out of the house.

 

Maybe due to the tiredness they feel that day, Seongwu and Daniel both fall asleep the moment they arrive at Seongwu’s apartment. Daniel’s arms, wrapped on Seongwu’s thin frame while the older holds his hands. For the first time of the day, they feel at peace. With having each other by their side, Daniel feels they could overcome all the things starting that day.

 

But again, fate is not on their side.

 

_The sun is too bright, shining above the clouds on the sky, but it is cold. Daniel is still shivering on his thick coat, hands all holding a hot pack, while they keep them on his pockets. It is already winter, the first day of snow, the day Daniel never thought would come._

 

_Maybe Daniel is too preoccupied, looking at his surroundings, trying to find whether his soulmate is just around the corner. He doesn’t want this either, but it’s been a month, a month since Seongwu and him broke up. A month feels like a year, Daniel thinks. Feels like a month goes by so slow, especially since Seongwu’s not with him anymore._

 

_Daniel loses his focus as he bumps into someone else, making him close his eyes in a quick manner. He hears a tiny ouch from the person he just bumped into. Daniel slowly opens his eyes and he sees no one on his front. He looks confused, not until, a hand waves in front of his face. Daniel looks down, only to see a tiny man, crouching in front of him. The man stands up properly, with his height up until Daniel’s eyes._

 

_Everything starts to go in a slow-mo, the moment their eyes meet each other’s gaze. Daniel couldn’t see the face of the man properly but he knows it is his soulmate. Daniel closes his eyes and scratches it, hoping it would be clear once he opens them once again, but everything disappears in an instant. Daniel’s on his bed, eyes glued on the ceiling, with words suddenly form out of nowhere._

 

_”Daniel, you are destined to meet your soulmate on the first day of snow,” it says. But at the bottom part of it, there’s a sentence he didn’t expected to read, “Daniel, break up with Seongwu before the winter approaches or else the four of you will all end up in pain.”_

 

Daniel doesn’t notice how he is holding his breath on his sleep. His eyes roam around, not until it gets fixed on the ceiling. There is nothing written on it. Daniel tries to find the message around the room, but nothing’s there. Daniel glances at Seongwu at his side, eyes also glued on the ceiling. Seongwu turns his head on his side, with tears slipping through his eyes.

 

They both have dreamt of their soulmate. _Again._

 

The first dream was telling them when they would meet their own soulmates. But now, it was demanding them to break up with each other.

 

Both Seongwu and Daniel stare at each other, for God knows how long, until they find theirselves on tears, “Let’s hide from them,” is all Daniel could say and Seongwu nonchalantly nods his head at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you guys like to ask me something about the fic or talk to me,,, you can visit this website where all my whereabouts are included [Carrd](https://cumuluseal.carrd.co)


	4. decision

Sungwoon boringly looks at Jinyoung and Daehwi, sitting closely with each other, probably too close that makes him scoff as he makes his coffee. Jinyoung seems like he’s whispering something to Daehwi, making the other one giggle on whatever he just said. Daehwi jokingly slaps Jinyoung’s shoulder as they both laugh together. Sungwoon unbelievingly shakes his head at them, “Out of all places, you chose to flirt here in my dorm?”

 

Daehwi glances at him, slowly moving away from Jinyoung. He laughs nervously while scratching the back of his head, “Uh—you’re already awake, hyung?”

 

“Yeah,” Sungwoon hums as he stirs the coffee on his cup, “And the first thing I saw was the two of you flirting,” He scoffs. Jinyoung just laughs at him, “What are you doing here, anyway?”

 

“Well,” Jinyoung looks at Daehwi first, before he returns his attention to his hyung, who’s now toasting some bread on the toaster, “Daehwi said you haven’t broken up with Minhyun hyung just yet, and we’re here to uh—“

 

Sungwoon raises his eyebrows at his dongsaengs, “What? Force me to break up with him?” Sungwoon asks.

 

Daehwi immediately shakes his hands multiple times to Sungwoon. Jinyoung and Daehwi are the most worried ones from the time they knew Sungwoon is destined to meet his soulmate. But just like what Sungwoon said before, which Daehwi hopes that it was just a joke, Sungwoon is dating Minhyun. 3 months to be exact. Time is running out, clock is ticking fast. They only got 3 weeks before winter starts.

 

“No, I mean—“ Daehwi stumbles on his words. His eyes averts to Jinyoung, seeking for the younger’s help but Sungwoon just hums and smiles bitterly at them.

 

“Don’t worry,” Sungwoon assures them, “I’m going to do that, anyways, I just can’t find the right timing yet,” He says, making the couple dumbfounded at his living room. Yes, Sungwoon wants to do it. A week ago, they were just celebrating their 3rd month of being together. And here he is now, wanting to break the relationship he doesn’t want to let go before. 

 

Sungwoon smiles. It isn’t his famous sweet smile. It is a bitter one, too bitter for him, as if he tastes it on the corners of his lips. Sungwoon laughs. Even his laugh sounds untrue, sounds like something is broken. Probably from the way his throat dries up, or the way he couldn’t even put his heart into laughing.

 

“I dreamt of him last night,” Sungwoon finally says after a long time of silence. Jinyoung and Daehwi both look up to him, mouths are shut and ears are focused on listening, “My soulmate,” Sungwoon smiles between the words, “How we met on the first day of snow.”

 

“How was it? You probably didn’t see his face, right?” Daehwi curiously asks him. Sungwoon nods, a bitter laugh comes out from his mouth once again. Daehwi hates how it sounds. At first, he doesn’t want to believe that this whole soulmate thing is hurting his hyung. It is just 3 months. But as he looks deeper on the older’s eyes, pain starts to show.

 

“It was... I-I don’t know,” Sungwoon has a hard time continuing his sentence, “Seeing him that day seems like an accident. The weather, the place, even the people around us, and the way we bumped into each other. It was...it was so vivid yet his face was vague,” He laughs, “Isn’t it unfair? Why can’t I see his face?”

 

Jinyoung sighs before he stands up and approaches his hyung. His hands make its way towards Sungwoon’s shoulders and pats it in a calming manner, “You don’t know him, hyung. You couldn’t see his face because you are still strangers in each other’s lives.”

 

All that Sungwoon can give them is his confused look. His eyebrows scrunch together as he gives them a questioning look, “Then, how could I find him? How could I know that he’s my soulmate, if I don’t know his face?” Too many questions are running through his mind. Too many questions he wants to be answered. Everything is confusing him, everything seems like a blur. 

 

“Because you don’t need to find him, hyung. You don’t need to know his face, nor even his name or his voice. You don’t need to search for him, hyung, because the destiny has its own way to let you meet each other,” Daehwi explains.

 

“How about you? Didn’t you said you both saw each other in your dreams? How is that different from me?” Sungwoon asks the two.

 

At the age of 18, Daehwi dreamt of his soulmate. Just like what Sungwoon had dreamt, Daehwi heard how he’s going to meet Jinyoung. It was a different case from Sungwoon, Daehwi’s dream told him he had already met his soulmate during his middle grade, the time when Jinyoung and him started to became friends. His second dream, the most shocking one for him, was when he saw the past, the time he met Jinyoung.

 

“We already knew each other, right before we dreamt about our soulmates,” Daehwi explains to Sungwoon, “The reason why we saw each other’s face on our dreams was because we felt something for each other before the soul-mating activates. That was to assure as that we were loving the right person.”

 

Sungwoon slowly closes his eyes, processing everything he just heard from Daehwi. Sungwoon feels it is unfair. How could they love someone that is destined for them in the first place? On the first time he fell in love, he fell in love with the wrong person. _No_ ,Minhyun is not a wrong person. He’s just not right for Sungwoon.

 

The more he processes everything, the more he learns to understand the power of soul-mating. Sungwoon opens his eyes, a heavy sigh comes out from his mouth, “But we found a book, which can explain the possible reasons why it took you so long in meeting your soulmate,” Jinyoung brings out a book from his bag, _The Things You Need To Know About Soul-mating._

 

“Jinyoung and I found this at the bookstore near the university and we had already read it,” Daehwi starts, “and we found out something behind the late appearance of your dream about your soulmate,” Daehwi flips the book to whatever page he is finding, until he stops on the page with a title of _Reasons of not meeting your soulmate._

 

“The number 1 reason, you are not fully ready to meet your soulmate physically and emotionally. That was one of the main reasons, which we said to you before when you told us about the dream,” Jinyoung explains, then he points out, “Number 2, you don’t fully believe on soulmates, making the possibilities of meeting your soulmate impossible.”

 

“But that doesn’t seem to apply to you, hyung,” Daehwi thinks carefully, “Even the first reason seems like impossible to you. You were more than ready to love, so I don’t see why it took you so long to dream of your soulmate,” Daehwi admits. Sungwoon knows Daehwi is right, so why does it took him so long?

 

“But the third and last reason is really applicable to you, hyung,” Jinyoung points out. Sungwoon gulps down, he could really feel the nervousness growing on his chest just by the thought of knowing the real reason, “Number 3, one of you are in a relationship. The longer and serious the relationship, the more it will take you to meet your soulmate.”

 

“But we were just dating for 3 months? Why does it still took so long?” Sungwoon confusingly asks the two.

 

“The only possible reason is your soulmate being in a relationship too. Jinyoung and I assume that he was in a long-term relationship. It says in the book that people are destined to meet their soulmates at the age of 18. But maybe you didn’t met him because he was already in a relationship that time. After five years, once you reach the age of 23, and you still haven’t met your soulmate, it only means that you will not end up together,” Daehwi explains further while pointing out some informations on the book they brought, “Seems like your soulmate is hiding from you, prolonging their relationship up to five years, so you won’t need to meet and end up each other.”

 

Sungwoon doesn’t notice how his heart clench by what he just heard. Everything feels so unfair for Sungwoon. From the way he couldn’t meet his soulmate at the age of 18, up to the fact that he needs to wait for years before he gets to dream about his soulmate. Sungwoon feels the anger and hatred growing in him, from hearing the fact that his soulmate is choosing his relationship over their soul mating. It gives him the pain he never thought he would feel.

 

And now Sungwoon’s stuck on the situation, not knowing what he should do, not knowing what he would do. Jinyoung and Daehwi envelope him in a hug and try to hush him, not knowing he just starts on sobbing in front of his dongsaengs. Daehwi strokes his back while humming to calm him down, “Hyung, you need to break up with Minhyun hyung as much as possible. You don’t want to keep him away from his soulmate, right? You don’t want him to feel the same pain you are feeling now, right?”

 

 _Right._ The least thing he wants now is to hurt Minhyun. He picks up his phone and dials Minhyun’s number. A few more rings before the younger picks up, “Let’s meet, Minhyun.”

 

...

 

”Who called?” Jaehwan asked, sitting comfortably on their couch, munching on his popcorn while his eyes are glued on the movie he is watching. Minhyun placed his phone on their center table while blankly looking at the screen of television, “Yah, hyung! Why are you spacing out?”

 

Minhyun came back to his senses when Jaehwan kicked him on his leg, “Huh?” He said, shaking his head, “Ah, S-sungwoon h-hyung c-called. H-he w-wanted t-to...t-to m-meet.”

 

Jaehwan sat properly and looked at his hyung with concern, “Hyung, are you alright?” He asked, shaking up his shoulders a little bit, “What’s the problem? Don’t you want to meet him?”

 

Minhyun looked at him before he heavily sighed. He put his palms on his face, trying to analyze everything that is going on in his head. Everything was a mess. Ever since that dream happened, Minhyun couldn’t think properly. He couldn’t even sleep at night or eat his meal without thinking of Sungwoon and his soulmate. He was torn in between. What would be the right thing to do? He kept on asking himself, when he knew he would still come up with the same answer. _He wouldn’t want to break up with Sungwoon._

 

Minhyun had decided about it before but now he got himself complicated once again, when he dreamt of his soulmate for the second time around.

 

_Watching fireworks on the last day of the year was originally his plan with Sungwoon, but now, he finds himself standing alone on the bridge. He watches the fireworks, one by one, being seen on the huge and dark sky. The light that it brings, glowing on his face, as he puts all his attention to the magical fireworks happening in front of him. He wants to enjoy it, just by watching it himself, but he couldn’t._

 

_He wants to hear Sungwoon’s voice, even the sound of his laugh, he wants him. But no, Sungwoon is not his. He gulps down the cold beer on his hands, as he finally accepts the fact he should move on with his life, “Watching the fireworks alone doesn’t bring any happiness, right?”_

 

_Minhyun looks at the man who just spoke to him. But he couldn’t see his face, the dark surroundings make it much harder for him to see his face. The man shows him a cheeky smile, making Minhyun realize who he is. Suddenly a loud firework bursted in the sky, catching his full attention. Minhyun looks up to it only to see the same familiar words, “Minhyun, you are destined to meet your soulmate on the last day of the year,” After that another firework bursts saying, “Minhyun, break up with Sungwoon before the year ends or else the four of you will all end up in pain.”_

 

“What?” Jaehwan scoffs, forgetting about the movie and his popcorn completely, “The four of you will all end up in pain?” Jaehwan says, right after he hears the another dream of Minhyun about his soulmate, “What the hell, hyung? Does it mean you exchange partners?”

 

Minhyun gives him a confused look, “Exchange partners?” He asks his best friend. Jaehwan nods at him, with his mouth hang open, “What does it supposed to mean?”

 

“In your dream, it says that if you don’t break up with Sungwoon, the four of you will all end up in pain,” Jaehwan repeats, “Which means that Sungwoon’s soulmate and your soulmate are in a relationship, too.”

 

“How did you know?” Minhyun couldn’t believe everything that Jaehwan is trying to explain to him. Everything is so complicated that it all rumbles inside his own head. Jaehwan stands up and approaches their shelve on the lower part of their tv cabinet. He picks up a book and returns to his seat to show it to him, “What’s that?”

 

“The Things You Need To Know About Soul-mating,” Jaehwan answers, opening the book and flipping its pages, “There’s a list of phrases and words here that you might hear on your dreams. That sentence you heard was under the rare cases of soul-mating,” Jaehwan points out on the book, “You will all end up in pain, commonly appears on four person’s dream, which means that the four of them should exchange their partners in order to meet their own soulmate.”

 

It is Minhyun’s turn to let his mouth hang open, as he process everything that he just heard. He get the book himself, and rereads everything that explains about their rare case, “Does it mean, my soulmate is in a relationship with Sungwoon hyung’s soulmate?”

 

Jaehwan nods, closing the book, “Yes,” He answers, “And you all need to break with your own partners before the destined time, or else, you will all end up in pain. Just like what it says on your dreams.”

 

Minhyun stares at the book. He picks up his phone, his picture with Sungwoon as his wallpaper is the first thing he sees once he opens it. He stares at it for a little while, “Is the pain I’m feeling now still not enough?” He whispers, as a tear drops at the phone of his screen. The decision he has in his mind, kills him inside, but he has to.

 

Sungwoon and Minhyun, both decided on that same day, the decision they both never thought they would choose.

 

As they both decided to end whatever that is between them, would it be possible to work, when the other two are persistent on hiding from them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you guys like to ask me something about the fic or talk to me,,, you can visit this website where all my whereabouts are included [Carrd](https://cumuluseal.carrd.co)


	5. break up

Minhyun can’t help but to fidget on his fingers. A warm coffee is placed on his front. He holds it to warm his body and soul. The weather starts to get chilly as the winter quickly approaches. Somehow, this meeting makes Minhyun nervous, making him change on his position every now and then while glancing at the glass door of the café.

 

He doesn’t know why Sungwoon wants to meet him on such unexpected time. Just like Sungwoon, Minhyun has a lot of questions he needs to be answered. Now he’s anxious on what’s in store of them. Sungwoon is not his soulmate, making the possibility of Sungwoon having the same dream as what he had. Minhyun thinks he wouldn’t be ready at all, to break up with him, to lose him to someone else, to accept the fact that he’s not really in love at all, to realize that they aren’t supposed to be in a relationship with each other.

 

Minhyun chooses to sip the coffee that turns cold in just a short span of time. He gulps down, continuously, until he can no longer drink any coffee from the cup. Minhyun regrets drinking coffee now that he starts to feel more anxious than he is awhile ago. He tries to avert his attention to somewhere else. He looks outside the café and watch others pass by. He glances at the students, even at the employees, with their laptops on the tables, busy with their own requirements.

 

He’s pretty occupied before the glass door creaks open, showing Sungwoon dressed in a turte neck and a long coat. His hair is parted in the middle, showing a little of his forehead. His eyes are swollen. Minhyun had to look at it twice, shrugging the thought that he cried. But his cheeks are red, even his lips, and Minhyun couldn’t help but to feel a sting on his chest.

 

As Sungwoon approaches him slowly, he realizes, will he ever be ready? But he got no choice, he is already in pain. Sungwoon is already in pain. And the more he tries to become selfish, the more he tries to keep Sungwoon by himself, they will just end up in pain. And Minhyun doesn’t want that either, even if it means he had to lose him.

 

Sungwoon still manages to paint a smile on his face once he arrives on the table where Minhyun is sitting. Like Sungwoon, Minhyun doesn’t look that great. His eyes are tired, seems like not having any of sleep at all. And Sungwoon doesn’t like that sight of him, because he knows they are in the same situation, he knows they are both hurting. And he doesn’t like that. That they are both hurting to let go.

 

Sungwoon’s throat starts to dry up and he tries to clear it out, but suddenly, sobs come out of his mouth. Shock with it, he immediately covers his mouth to not produce any sound. Too late, Minhyun already heard it, thus also noticing his eyes getting watery. Just by seeing that sight, Minhyun feels like his heart is getting squeezed hardly. His hands are quivering in horror, but he still pushes himself to hold the older’s own pair. Sungwoon looks up to him, tears are already dripping from his eyes which used to twinkle in happiness. But now, it is sparkling with tears.

 

Sungwoon strokes Minhyun’s hands with his own, humming in an unknown melody, tries to lighten up the mood but his own tears betrayed him. In a blink of an eye, they are both crying silently with their heads bow down. That type of crying, silently, is the most painful one. Not trying to be heard by someone else just by keeping their emotions to theirselves. They keep everything to theirselves until the time comes now that they both have to let it out. As they let go of their own fears, own feelings, they both have to let go of each other, as well.

 

“We both know why...w-hy are we h-here right?” Sungwoon manages to finish sentence despite of choking on his words. Minhyun nods, slowly, while his head’s still bowed down lowly, “M-minhyun.”

 

Just by hearing him say his name makes Minhyun cry internally. He looks up and he meets the eyes of his lover, “D-do we need t-to, hyung?” He asks as if he doesn’t know the answer. He crosses his fingers, hoping that he would hear a different answer. But who is he fooling?

 

“You don’t belong to me, Minhyun-ah,” Sungwoon says to him.

 

Minhyun shakes his head, “No, no, don’t call me that. That’s not what you call me. I am beau, right?” Minhyun holds his hands and shakes it to get his attention. Sungwoon closes his eyes abruptly while shaking his head, “Please, h-hyung.”

 

"We cannot be selfish. The moment we prioritize ourselves, it will only hurt the four of us. This is not just the two of us, Minhyun. Four people is involve. I cannot bare to hurt others... just for the sake of my happiness," Sungwoon says that straight on Minhyun's eyes. Minhyun laughs bitterly, assuring himself that this is not the break-up. But all that Sungwoon said proves that he is putting an end in their relationship.

 

"But aren't they the ones that are selfish? They hid from us for 3 years and now we are the ones who need to adjust for them?" Minhyun's emotions are bottling up now as he speak.

 

"Minhyun," Sungwoon reaches for his hands and calms him down though tears are flowing from his eyes, "This is our faith, whether we like it or not,” He laughs, “Maybe we met on that blind date so that we could know about our soulmates. Maybe the only thing that will activate the soul-mating was for us to meet.”

 

“But—“ Minhyun starts, looking intently on Sungwoon’s eyes, “But isn’t it unfair? That I have...that we have to fall in love with each other right before the soul-mating activates? That I am here, just beginning to love you, then the world suddenly had to shove it on my face that I shouldn’t?”

 

Sungwoon doesn’t answer. No matter where they look at, the situation would still be complicated. Their fates would be tied with each other. Their red strings were knotted and the only thing they could bring it back to its original form is to be with their own soulmate.

 

The whole thing suffocates the two of them. They look at each other, weighing the words that they had said and what they should say. Pain is inevitable. But would you blame them for hoping it’s the two of them that would be together in the end?

 

“So I guess, this is our—“ Minhyun couldn’t finish his sentence. Sungwoon starts to sob again while gripping tightly on his pants. Minhyun breathes properly before he looks up once again to the man he loves. 3 months was too short, to be honest, to be able to love someone wholeheartedly but somehow they both did. Maybe that’s what they thought. That they are in love, when in reality, their emotions are just fooling themselves.

 

You cannot fall in love with someone that is not your soulmate.

 

Maybe infatuation. Maybe adoration. But it will never be love, unless, you are loving your other half.

 

“I guess this is our break-up,” He finishes up his sentence. Sungwoon nods and there he gives him the sweetest smile he could ever give the younger, to prove that what he feels for him is something genuine and pure. He reaches for Minhyun’s cheeks and cups it with his trembling and cold hands.

 

“Thanks for the short yet wonderful 3 months we’ve spent together,” He smiles, “Do me a favor and be happy with him. Don’t prevent yourself from loving him. Don’t think about me or what I would feel. We both deserve to be happy, but sadly, we cannot give that happiness to each other.”

 

And for the last time, Minhyun makes his way to Sungwoon. Bending his body down, he reaches for Sungwoon’s face. And instead of aiming at the older’s forehead that he used to kiss, his lips finds its way to Sungwoon’s. Skin touching, hearts beating, lips colliding, for the last time, Minhyun pretended they were each other’s future. Because once their lips part, once they leave the café, they have no longer the right to do the things they used to.

 

That day, Sungwoon and Minhyun stood up for what’s right. As they seek for their own soulmates, they both wish they would also find the happiness that they really deserve in the first place.

 

...

 

_“Soul-mating happens for two wandering souls to start reuniting, implying that they are destined to be with each other. Not the typical soulmates you see in series or dramas you watch on the television, soulmates are way more deeper in a sense that would explain how you would know if you are spending your life with the one you are destined to be with.”_

 

Seongwu changes his position every now and then while he watches a documentary about the truth of soulmates. With his pillow resting on his thighs, he eats his favorite chips and munches it, eyes and ears all attentive to what he’s watching.

 

_“A person is destined to meet his/her soulmate at the age of 18, for the age of 18 is the sign of maturity and growing up of a person. A person will know his/her soulmate through a dream, where the attributes of the said soulmate would be describe, as well as when will be their destined place to meet. If one fails to dream of his/her soulmate at the age of 18, this implies that the person is not ready in terms of emotional capabilities, or maybe he/she doesn’t believe in the existence of soul-mating. However, the most serious case once you failed to have the dream is when your soulmate is in a relationship with another.”_

 

“Hyung, I’m home—“ Daniel stops when he sees Seongwu fully immersed on what he is watching. He takes a look and as he hears what the topic is about, he immediately drops the bag on his hands.

 

_“Once you failed to have the dream and meet your soulmate after 5 years, the soul-mating will vanish and the souls will continue to wander. Once the soul-mating deactivates, it cannot be proven that the person would live a happy life until his/her death.”_

 

Daniel immediately turns off the television, making Seongwu stand up from sitting, “What—“

 

“What hyung?” Daniel asks him abruptly as he throws the remote on the floor, “What do you think you are doing?”

 

“Daniel,” Seongwu stands up and approaches him. Daniel steps back from him, anger flaming on his eyes, “Daniel, it’s not what you think okay? Listen to me,” He holds the younger’s face, “I-I j-just want t-to know.”

 

“Know what? What do you want to know, hyung?” Daniel is fuming mad right now and Seongwu feels so small beside him as he clutch on the younger’s arms, “Do you want to break up with me? Is that what you want?”

 

“No, Daniel! What are you saying?” Seongwu defends himself.

 

“Then why the hell are you watching that hyung?” Daniel is now shouting loudly at him, making Seongwu bottle up his emotions and cry on his side. To be honest, Seongwu doesn’t even know why. All he knows is that there’s a pain on his chest, everytime he wakes up, he feels an engulfing pain on his chest. Little did he know, Daniel feels the same. But the younger is too hard-headed.

 

“B-because I am hurting, Daniel. I-I’m i-in p-pain,” Seongwu fails to speak properly as he breaks into tears. Daniel grabs him by the hand and pulls Seongwu towards him. Seeing Seongwu cry made Daniel felt weak as he hugs his boyfriend tightly between his huge arms.

 

“I am too. I am too, hyung. But you are also my remedy,” Daniel sniffs him, tears dropping one by one from his cheeks down to his chest. They stay like that for a while, both crying on each other’s arms. 

 

Daniel strokes Seongwu’s back in a slow manner a he tries to hush him, “Hyung, we are going to Busan. We will start a new life there. Away from the city. Away from what’s keeping us apart. Away from our soulmates.”

 

Seongwu doesn’t answer. Daniel looks up to him and holds his face.

 

“Would you runaway with me, babe?” Daniel asks and Seongwu finds himself nodding to that stupid idea, for he knows they would never be able to runaway from their tangled fate.

 

As one relationship ended, another relationship stayed the same. 

 

How long would Seongwu and Daniel hide and runaway from their own soulmates, knowing that the pain on their chest would only grow bigger and bigger, as a consequence of going against the soul-mating?


	6. ended

Daniel wakes up in the middle of the night due to the massive headache he has been feeling that caused him to wake up from his sleep. It has been a week since Seongwu and him went to Daniel’s hometown, Busan. And it has been a week ever since he feels his head aching intensely every now and then. Daniel wants to shrug it away from his shoulders but each day, the ache just vehemently happens every time and he couldn’t take it anymore.

 

Daniel clearly knows how this is all caused by the soul-mating. He knows that the longer they are resisting their soulmates, the harder they would feel the pain in their body. Not only physically but also emotionally.

 

Daniel curls to his side and holds his head with his two hands, hoping it could somehow ease the pain he has been feeling. Afraid that he might wake Seongwu, he slowly turns his body on his side, facing his boyfriend. He hears no whine from the older, which usually wakes up easily every time Daniel moves around the bed when they sleep. Who wouldn’t, if your boyfriend is as big as Daniel, that makes the bed move along with him?

 

Daniel stretches his arms to put it around Seongwu’s body when he realizes the older is not beside him. Daniel slowly opens his eyes to make sure but sees no sign of Seongwu on his bed. He roams his eyes around the room, hoping Seongwu is there, but still not even a sight could be seen. Daniel feels the sudden nervous on his inside, making his stomach turn upside down just by the thought of Seongwu leaving him. He stands up from lying and didn’t even bother to put his slippers on. 

 

He walks towards the door and is about to grab the doorknob when he hears a tiny sob coming from the bathroom. Daniel swifts his way towards the door. Right at the time his feet step in front of it, he loses his strength. The way Seongwu chokes inside, the way he try his best to keep his sobs into a low sound, the way he is having a hard time breathing properly, it breaks Daniel apart.

 

Daniel couldn’t do anything but to stare at the door, his hands almost reaching for the knob, but he couldn’t turn it no matter how he tries. 

 

Daniel doesn’t want to be selfish. But it is too late, he keeps Seongwu to himself, knowing he’s refraining him to be happy. But is it his fault, that he wants Seongwu to be with him, that he wants him to be his last? 

 

Daniel turns his back when he hears the water running down from the faucet, signalling that Seongwu washes his face. He makes his way towards the bed, covers himself with the blanket and faces the wall on his right. Few moments later, Seongwu walks out from the bathroom, still sniffling.

 

Seongwu lies down beside him and Daniel feels his warmth as the older wraps his arms around his waist. Seongwu holds him close, gripping onto Daniel’s clothes as he snuggles beside him. Daniel feels the wetness of Seongwu’s face. With a few seconds later, the older starts to sob real hard on his back as he grips much tighter to Daniel.

 

Without any holding back, Daniel turns around, seeing the shocked expression on his boyfriend’s face. Seongwu looks at him with wide eyes, tears dripping from it and Daniel wipes it all immediately with his trembling fingers. Daniel cups his face as Seongwu continuously weep in front of him, with tears also streaming down his face. It is a painful cry for the both of them.

 

Only a week of running away and here they are, as if they are regretting the choice they made. As if Daniel regrets asking Seongwu to run away. As if Seongwu regrets letting himself be dragged to Busan. As if they both regret dating each other in the first place.

 

“B-babe,” Seongwu chokes, resulting for Daniel to be broken just by the sound of it, “I-I,” Seongwu couldn’t even continue what he is saying when he shudders due to the sudden pain he feels on his head, “Ahh!” He exclaims, while he gets a hold of his head.

 

“What’s wrong?” Daniel panics, his hands trembles more as he reaches for Seongwu and holds him to calm down, “Babe, calm down. I’m here, okay? Calm down,” Daniel tries his best to remain calm but the sight of Seongwu flinching on his position as he bears the massive pain he is feeling, makes Daniel want to give everything up. Even if it means, he has to give Seongwu up for real.

 

Seongwu couldn’t answer. He couldn’t even open his mouth to utter a single word anymore. He just cries, real hard, as he holds onto Daniel. Seongwu closes his eyes scarcely, making all the tears bottling up on his eyes, stream down one at a time. Daniel hugs him, caressing his head on a calming manner, as he shush him down with a harmony. Daniel kisses him on his head, his lips resting on Seongwu’s top, and gradually Seongwu stops crying and the pain stops on spreading all over his body.

 

“B-babe,” Seongwu calls out. Daniel hums in response, “I-I love you,” He confesses but Daniel wants to let out a laugh. After all he’s been through, Seongwu still confesses that he loves him. And Daniel couldn’t believe it.

 

Instead of answering the three words with sweetness, Daniel speaks another three words you wouldn’t expect for him to say. Daniel holds back, weighing the words he is about to say, deciding whether he is ready to say it to him, but he did, “Let’s break up.”

 

The hands of Seongwu gripping tightly on his clothes, slightly loses as he realizes the meaning behind the words that Daniel had said, “W-what? W-what a-are y-you s-saying?” Seongwu choking again with his words.

 

“I said, let’s break up,” Daniel reiterates the three words on a soft tone, as if he is not breaking up with him. Daniel gathers his courage to look at Seongwu’s eyes that are not sparkling with tears that used to be happiness, “I know you are tired. You’ve been crying yourself to sleep. You’ve been hiding yourself inside the bathroom every now and then. You’ve been enduring the pain you had been feeling ever since the soul-mating activates. I know all of it, hyung.”

 

“Daniel, no,” Seongwu tries to pull Daniel from standing up but he couldn’t. Seongwu faces him, his hands cupping the face of the younger, as he tries his best to catch Daniel’s gaze, “Daniel, it’s not what it looks like!”

 

“Hyung, don’t hide it from me because I knew all of it. I am not blind, maybe I was just pretending I was, just so that I couldn’t see the hurt in your eyes. I am not deaf, maybe I was pretending I couldn’t hear, just so I couldn’t listen to your sobs every night. I am not dumb, but maybe I am before, because I’m forcing ourselves to fight for each other when we clearly lost the battle in the first place. But I am not, now,” Daniel tries his best not to break down but he just couldn’t, with all the emotions bottling up inside him since the start, the feelings he has been hiding so that he could be the strong one between the two of them, the pain he has been rejecting just so he could pretend they will be okay, Daniel feels just lost.

 

“Are you...are you giving up on us now? After all that we’ve been through, you’re just—“ Seongwu breaks into tears as he chokes with his words, “You’re just gonna decide to break up with me? After putting up with all the pain, you’re just gonna leave when it’s too painful for you? Is that it, Daniel? Are you only thinking about yourself again?” Seongwu blurts out.

 

Daniel shuts his eyes real hard, avoiding the gaze of the older that used to be soft and loving, but now it is full of pain and regret, “Hyung, you don’t understand—“

 

“—then make me understand! At least tell me what’s going on your mind, why are you breaking up with me? Isn’t you who decided we should run away? Isn’t you who decided we should hide from them? Isn’t you who had put me with all these pain? Isn’t you, Daniel? Answer me!” Seongwu starts to shout on the top of his lungs with his emotions controlling the words that are coming from his mouth.

 

“It’s all me! Are you fuckin’ happy now? It’s all me, hyung. It’s all me!” Daniel fights back, shocking Seongwu with his sudden outburst, “It was me who asked you to run away, it’s me who asked you to hide from them and it’s been me who had been hurting you ever since. It was all me. And I am hurting you because of my selfishness, my greed, my desires, that I forgot to even ask for your opinion. I didn’t even ask if you were okay with it, if you were fine with it. I decided all by myself.”

 

“And what?” Seongwu says, “You’re gonna do that again? Deciding that we should break up without asking for my opinion? What is even my purpose here, Daniel? Am I even your boyfriend? Does my opinion really matter here? Do I even...matter to you, Daniel?” 

 

Daniel grips on his hair due to the sudden tension between the two of them, “Hyung, just please—please understand. I don’t want you in pain anymore and even if it means I should break up with you...then I would.”

 

Seongwu laughs bitterly at the younger, shaking his head just by what he just heard from him, “And do you think what you are doing will not put me in pain?”

 

Daniel doesn’t answer. He couldn’t and didn’t even know what to say, what to explain, what to utter, “We are bound to break up with each other. We are not soulmates and we will never be.”

 

“Woah,” Seongwu exclaims, “And now you are claiming about the soulmates you used to not believe in? Do you suddenly realize that you will be better off with your soulmate? Then fine!”

 

“Hyung, it’s not it!” Daniel defends himself but Seongwu shuts him out.

 

“I fought for you, Daniel. I fought for us, and you know that,” Seongwu cries his heart out and Daniel breaks apart just by seeing the sight, realizing he is the one causing it, “You know how much I fought for our relationship even if it means I have to disobey my parents. I’ve been suppressing the pain I am feeling ever since the soul-mating activates, I’ve been keeping all to myself, just so you wouldn’t think that I want to be with my soulmate. I did everything for you, Daniel. But why—“

 

Daniel reaches for his hands and Seongwu doesn’t flinch, even slight, just letting Daniel hold him for the last time. Maybe Seongwu would never understand the pain that Daniel is feeling right now. Sure, it was all Daniel’s decisions. The decisions he made for the two of them, the decisions that are not made just for himself. Daniel decided it for them and maybe Seongwu would never understand that.

 

Daniel is selfish, from the beginning up until now, he wouldn’t deny the fact that he was indeed selfish. But now, seeing how much he had hurt Seongwu in the process, he couldn’t be selfish anymore. That’s why he decided to set him free, to let him go, because he wanted him to be happy. And Daniel is so sure he would never be the one who could give him that.

 

Daniel wants the best. And by best, it means he had to let him go, himself, their relationship, in order for them to be happy. Daniel looks at Seongwu’s eyes, looks like tears have no plan on dripping from it. Daniel gladly wipes it away from him and kisses him on his forehead, “Someday, you would understand. The decision I am making now, someday, is the decision you will be grateful for,” Daniel kisses him on his lips and Seongwu responds, making it much harder for them to let go.

 

That night, Daniel breaks up with Seongwu. You wouldn’t even expect that it would be him who would decide of breaking up. You wouldn’t even expect him to let go of Seongwu. But he has decided.

 

Because while it is unknown to all of you, Daniel knows Seongwu by the heart. For three years of living together, Daniel knows him fully, that he even knows Seongwu is not happy anymore. Yes, Seongwu might love Daniel for real, but he will never be happy with him. Because there are loves, that are so genuine and pure, but will never give you the happiness you deserve. And that is the kind of love they have.

 

But somehow, Daniel is proud of himself, for he thinks he had made the greatest decision in his life. Right now, they might both regret it. But Daniel knows the day will come, that he will be grateful for this decision he made for them.

 

That night, the other relationship ended. But will the sufferings end too? Their relationship had all ended, but will their hearts finally learn to let go and learn to love again—for real?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you guys like to ask me something about the fic or talk to me,,, you can visit this website where all my whereabouts are included [Carrd](https://cumuluseal.carrd.co)


	7. Busan

"Hyung, get up! It's already time for lunch!" Daehwi pops out his head inside the room of Sungwoon. The older is still lying on his bed, as he stares at the ceiling of his bedroom, pretty much what he has been doing since a week ago.

 

Nothing much really happens with Sungwoon, except for a fact that he is on a vacation from the university. Sungwoon thanks the gods for the good timing of his winter break because he doesn't have any idea how he would get through his classes with his proper self. 

 

It has been a week since he last talked to Minhyun. And it has also been a week since they broke up. Sungwoon clearly knows for a fact that he is not regretting every bit of his decision to break up with the younger because he knows that it was really bound to happen.

 

"You're here again?" Sungwoon glances at the younger, who has now entered his room, together with Jinyoung standing behind him, "Seems like you are both living here for good?" Sungwoon jokes around.

 

Daehwi, being a brat that he is, rolls his eyes at his hyung and looks at him as he is the joke, "We have no choice but to live here. We'll never know what you might do with yourself."

 

Now, it is Sungwoon's time to roll his eyes before he gets up from lying on his bed, "Really? What am I, a kid? I am not gonna do something terrible with myself, god."

 

Jinyoung laughs and Daehwi glares at him, "Just thank us that we're here for you while you cope from your heartbreak," Daehwi says at the older. Sungwoon looks at the both of them and Jinyoung just shrug his shoulders, "Now, get out of this room and eat lunch with us."

 

Sungwoon has no choice but to follow the kids before Daehwi beats the hell out of him. They are sitting on Sungwoon's dining room while they eat the food that Jinyoung has cooked for them, "When are you gonna leave again?" Jinyoung asks.

 

"Probably tomorrow. Why'd you ask?" Sungwoon asks in return as he chews the food he shoved on his mouth, "Probably gonna miss me, right?" Sungwoon jokes.

 

Daehwi pouts at him, "What are you gonna do in Busan? Why not go to Ilsan, instead?" Daehwi questions the sudden decision of the older to go to Busan, "You could just take your vacation on your hometown. Why go to Busan?"

 

"Daehwi's right, hyung," Jinyoung agrees with his boyfriend, "We'll never know if the train you will ride has zombies inside it. You know, train to Busan-" Jinyoung earns a smack on his head from Daehwi who's now glaring at him again.

 

"You are not helping," Daehwi warns him. Jinyoung just pouts his lips and clings onto Daehwi's arms. Sometimes, Sungwoon wonders who's really older between the two of them. Despite of bickerings, Jinyoung and Daehwi are pretty much in love with each other and Sungwoon is glad he gets to witness that.

 

"Okay, stop before you fight in front of the food," Sungwoon stops them because Daehwi is literally pushing Jinyoung off from his arms, "Well, I figured out that I won't be able to rest there if my parents would pester me around and ask me what happened. Besides, I would love to see the sea. You know, to calm myself with peace and serenity."

 

“I think you’re right, hyung,” Jinyoung agrees and finally lets go of his hands out of Daehwi’s arms.

 

Daehwi can’t help but to roll his eyes again, which is what he’s practically doing every now and then, “You always think everyone’s right, though,” Daehwi shrieks and crosses his arms on his chest. Jinyoung just laughs and pinches the cheeks of the younger. Sungwoon smiles to himself. Oh, how he loves to see people in love. Sungwoon couldn’t wait to experience it himself, with his soulmate.

 

Whether he’s bound to meet him sooner or later, Sungwoon hopes that his soulmate wouldn’t be too hard on him because he knows how hard it is to let go of the one you love, and to think that his soulmate was in a 3-year relationship. Sungwoon couldn’t help not to worry.

 

~

 

Minhyun finds a new hobby to make himself busy. Cooking. It is pretty much a common interest with people who really loves eating. Minhyun doesn’t like to eat that much, though. But the thought of creating new recipes really interests him so he finds himself hanging out on the grocery story near his apartment.

 

It is winter break and Minhyun has no choice but to keep himself busy or else the sadness would eat him alive. Minhyun doesn’t notice how days go by so fast without even realizing one week has already passed.

 

He’s pretty much fine now, compared on how messed he was a week ago. He would cry himself to sleep. He wouldn’t even have the appetite to eat. If Jaehwan wouldn’t have a heart to visit him, he would probably be dead inside his apartment now. And since he couldn’t find something he wants to eat badly, he figures maybe he should try to cook himself a food which would help him have the appetite to eat.

 

Mapo Tofu is what Minhyun has been craving since that morning. Minhyun thinks he should probably buy some ingredients and cook it for his dinner. Minhyun grabs the tofu from the shelf when another man grabs it, as well. The man shocks Minhyun that he drops the tofu on the floor, good thing it was sealed.

 

“I’m sorry,” The tall man says, with the same height as he is, but with much huge body frame compared to his. Minhyun notices the cold voice of the man that sends shivers on his spine, most especially when they catches the glance of each other. Minhyun is about to say it is fine when the phone of the man rings loudly on his pocket, “Yes, mom? Yeah, gonna buy some tofu to cook tonight. Yes, don’t worry. I’ll be going back to Busan tomorrow morning.”

 

Minhyun figures he shouldn’t be listening to other people’s conversation so he picks up the tofu instead and proceeds to look for the other ingredients he will be needing for his Mapo Tofu.

 

“Did you invite me to come over so you won’t waste any of your experimental food?” Jaehwan says, without greeting him, when he arrives at Minhyun’s apartment later that night.

 

Minhyun faces him and sticks his tongue out before he returns in slicing the green onions and garlic, “Thank you for noticing that, but I swear, this would be my greatest dish you would taste,” He says, proudly.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Jaehwan boringly answers him and flops himself comfortably on Minhyun’s couch, “When are you gonna celebrate your Christmas? I heard the first snow will happen on Saturday next week.”

 

Minhyun immediately stops from his track and faces Jaehwan who’s now watching the television on his living room, “First snow?” He asks, “What day is today?” 

 

“Saturday,” Jaehwan answers.

 

Minhyun turns his back at Jaehwan slowly and returns to slicing ingredients, “So 7 days from now, huh?” Minhyun says to himself, but it is loud enough for Jaehwan to hear so he mutters a “What,” but Minhyun just shrugs his shoulders, “Sungwoon hyung will meet his soulmate on the day of the first snow.”

 

“Really?” Jaehwan stands up from lying and walks towards the counter. He watches Minhyun moves around the kitchen and Jaehwan thinks that the older is probably avoiding the topic by now, “Haven’t you talked to Sungwoon lately?”

 

Minhyun shakes his head, “Just asking if we were doing fine and we both said yes then after that he said that it was great so I agreed. I didn’t want say anymore so he figured maybe I was busy. I was dumbfounded and I just said bye,” Minhyun laughs at his own dumbness, “You know, it was the chance to talk to him but we were both healing from the pain, and I didn’t want to push him to his limits. After that I didn’t contacted him, nor even texted him.”

 

“That’s your closure?” Jaehwan asks him unsurely.

 

Minhyun shakes his head, “No, we had our proper closure back then when he broke up with me,” Minhyun smiles and finally returns to slicing the ingredients, which he has been slicing minutes ago, “Beside, he’s about to meet his soulmate in 7 days.”

 

~

 

“Call me when you arrive at your hotel, okay? And don’t talk to strangers, hyung. Eat your meals properly and don’t go and wander too much at night,” Sungwoon rolls his eyes while he listens to endless reminders of Daehwi on the call. He fixes his bag and his ticket on his hands. He is about to arrive at the station in Busan and Daehwi couldn’t stop but to remind him multiple times like he is younger than him, “Hyung, are you even listening to me?”

 

Sungwoon sighs and looks at the window of the train, “Daehwi, I know. I can handle myself. I am not a kid so stop treating me like one, will you?” He says on the other line, “Besides, I am gonna update you every now and then so you will stop worrying about me.”

 

“Just contact me whenever you can, hyung. Take lots of pictures there and send it to us, okay?” Sungwoon smiles to the way how Daehwi worries about him a lot. Daehwi is like his litter brother and Sungwoon appreciates him, as well as Jinyoung, “Enjoy your vacation at Busan.”

 

Sungwoon hums before he ends the call right away. The moment he ends the call, the train has already arrived at the station. He walks towards the exit and step his feet on the track side.

 

“Daniel, here!” Sungwoon hears a loud shout from an old woman who is standing by the exit of the station. She is waving his hands highly while calling for some man named Daniel.

 

“Mom, I told you, you don’t have to fetch me,” Sungwoon hears the man from his back who runs fast towards the old woman, bumping him slightly on the shoulders. Sungwoon couldn’t catch the sight of the man’s face but his built is bigger than Sungwoon. He bursts into laughter and shakes his head at his own body built.

 

Sungwoon roams his eyes around. The sky is clear, the air is untainted by the scent of the busy roads in Seoul, the cold breeze embracing his body and soul and the excitement of seeing the sea makes Sungwoon jump in joy.

 

Without them knowing, they had crossed each other’s path for the second time around. With only 7 days left before the first day of snow, their fate is already working on its best and make them bump into each other, figuring if they would feel a hint of rush in their blood.

 

But the two were pretty occupied with their own lives that they didn’t noticed, that the first day of snow, is exactly their third day of meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you guys like to ask me something about the fic or talk to me,,, [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/woontrash)


	8. first day of snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi,,,,sorry for making you wait too long but here’s the most awaited meeting of nielwoon on the first day of snow. enjoy!

“Hyung!” Sungwoon opens his eyes slowly and rubs it with his tiny fingers as he yawns. He glances at the clock that is hanging on the wall of his hotel room, “Good morning!” Sungwoon’s lips automatically forms a smile as he hears Daehwi’s voice on the other line.

 

“Oh, Daehwi-yah!” Sungwoon responds. It is only 9 AM in the morning and Sungwoon is glad Daehwi wakes him up through his calls ever since he had arrived in Busan, “Thank you for waking me up!”

 

“I know you won’t wake up if you set your alarm. Good thing I always call you every morning or else you’ll spend another day inside your hotel room instead of roaming around,” Sungwoon rolls his eyes at Daehwi’s antics, “Where do you plan to spend your last day in Busan?”

 

“I don’t know, really,” Sungwoon shrugs his shoulders as if Daehwi could see him. He stands up from lying and grabs the brochure he has been using ever since he arrived in Busan. It has all the itineraries that you could see within the city. 

 

Ever since Sungwoon arrived in Busan, he has been touring himself around. He already went to the Busan tower on his first day and the view made him be mesmerized by the beauty of the city lights that he saw from the port.

 

South Korea has been famous for its temples and Sungwoon wanted to explore the very own Buddhist temple of Busan so he went to Haedong Yonggung Temple which was located up in the mountains, which was overlooking the sea. He also went to the Oryukdo Skywalk that was famous for its glass bridge you could walk onto, to see the waves up closely crashing against the cliff.

 

But the trip wouldn’t be complete if he won’t have his food trip so he went to the Gwangbokdong Food Street where he was surprised of all the street food stalls lined up within the area. He pretty much ate all the street foods he could see around the area.

 

Last night, Sungwoon went to the Sea Life Busan Aquarium where he had a view of the marine life in Busan, too bad Sungwoon was too nervous that he couldn’t try to do the scuba dive inside the aquarium and interact with the species himself.

 

“Did you went to the beach already?” Daehwi asks him that made him jump out of his bed, “Bet you forgot, huh? That’s practically the reason you chose Busan for your vacation, right?” Daehwi chuckles on the other line.

 

Sungwoon nods his head as he slips his feet on his slippers, “Oh my, thank you for reminding me Daehwi. I almost forgot, geez!” He says, scratching the back of his head, “I should start getting ready by now,” Sungwoon exclaims excitedly.

 

Daehwi giggles due to the cuteness of his hyung, “Alright, alright hyung. Don’t forget to message me when you can, okay?” Daehwi reminds him before he drops the call. 

 

Sungwoon grabs his towel and proceeds on the bathroom to take a bath. After 15 minutes, Sungwoon looks up to the cabinet where his piles of clothes are hanging. This is not just an ordinary day for Sungwoon, no matter how much he tries to remind himself, and now he’s stuck in front of his cabinet, trying to decide what he should wear.

 

Sungwoon spent the next 10 minutes staring at his clothes and he still couldn’t choose what to wear for the day. Sungwoon pouts his head and scratches his forehead in frustration, “God, do I really need to look good today?” Sungwoon asks himself, “I mean, we really might see each other today but that doesn’t mean he would like me immediately, right?”

 

Sungwoon figures no one would answer all of his questions so he lets out a heavy sigh as he finally picks his clothes from the cabinet. He finally settles on a white thick turtle neck which he tops with his favourite beige checkered trench coat which he got from his grandpa. Sungwoon finishes his look with his fitted black pants and a black shoes.

 

The sun is too bright, shining above the clouds on the sky, and Sungwoon is glad he covers himself up with a thick clothing or else he would be freezing in cold. Sungwoon decides to just go to the nearest beach from the city and that is the Haeundae Beach. The place is not jam-packed, like the usual situation every Summer. The people are staying at the shore, sitting on their own picnic cloth where their lunchboxes and different snacks where placed.

 

It is a sunny day and it is a good day for swimming, except for a fact that the weather is indeed cold. The sun rays are no used, for they don’t bring any heat at Sungwoon’s body at all. Sungwoon sits by the shore by himself and lets himself be immersed by the peace and serenity that the sea brings. 

 

After a few moments, a tall man sits not too far from him. Sungwoon scrunches his eyebrows at the sight, trying to remember where he last saw the man. Sungwoon is so sure he had already seen the man so he keeps on staring at him to remember why he looks so familiar. Not until the man, roams his eyes around the shore and suddenly stops at the sight of Sungwoon.

 

The tall man raises his eyebrows slowly, trying to figure out why Sungwoon is staring at him. Sungwoon clears his throat and immediately tries to open the conversation, “Are you alone?”

 

The man looks at him unbelievingly and Sungwoon wants to choke himself from asking the obvious question. Sungwoon just giggles and is about to say something when his phone starts ringing inside his pocket. Sungwoon grabs his phone and answers the call without looking for the caller ID, “Hello?”

 

“Hyung,” Sungwoon is suprised by the honey-like voice on the other side of the call, “I miss you,” He hears from the younger. Sungwoon tries to calm himself but one ‘I miss you’ from Minhyun could make him go weak.

 

“Minhyun-ah,” Sungwoon is surprised on how he appears to be tough when the truth is, he badly wants to be with him, hug him tightly, kiss him all he want, hold his hands and never let go. Sungwoon wants him for himself but he couldn’t, they couldn’t and they shouldn’t.

 

“Where are you? Can we meet?” Minhyun asks him on the other line. Sungwoon sighs, as he roams his eyes around the beach. The man is still looking at him, though he couldn’t pay him much attention.

 

Sungwoon shakes his head, “I’m sorry, Minhyun. I’m out of town right now for my vacation. I’m staying here in Busan for a week now,” He explains. 

 

Sungwoon hears a sigh from the younger, “Why didn’t you tell me? I should have gone there with you, hyung,” Minhyun says. Sungwoon shuts his eyes closed and remains calm, even when his insides are shaking.

 

“It’s fine, besides, I really want to go by myself, you know. To let my mind be at peace, at least, before I meet him,” Sungwoon tries to chuckle to lighten up the mood but he bet it won’t, not when he mentioned about meeting his soulmate.

 

“That’s why I wanted to go with you, so I could see what kind of man he is,” Minhyun honestly answers. Though it is just a whisper on Sungwoon’s ears, it was still audible enough for him to hear, “I just want to make sure you are—“

 

“Minhyun,” Sungwoon cuts him off, “I could take care of myself, okay? You don’t need to look after me, we are not—dating anymore,” Sungwoon gulps down and fiddles with his fingers right after he says those words.

 

“I’m sorry,” Minhyun whispers on the other line and somehow, Sungwoon feels broken for the second time around, “I—just want to check on you, but, I guess you are doing great without me.” 

 

“That’s not what I meant—“

 

“No, it’s okay, hyung. I should—should probably get going,” Minhyun says before he drops the call. Sungwoon couldn’t do anything but to sigh as he looks up to the sky. In a matter of time, a tear slip from his eyes and he couldn’t help but to let them fall down to his cheeks. When he glances his eyes around, a handkerchief is left on the sand beside him and the man is nowhere to be found.

 

~

 

It was a good decision to go to his hometown, Daniel thinks. For a moment, he is able to divert his attention to other things. He spent his week with his mother, touring around the Busan, where he grew up. He went back to the places he used to hang out with his friends and reminisce every memories they made before. 

 

But Daniel couldn’t help not to remember him, remember Seongwu, every time he enters his own room. His own room where he used to stay with Seongwu every time they would come home to Busan.

 

Daniel tries his best to spend his vacation without thinking of him and somehow, he did great. But the pain is still there, the pang on his chest is still lingering inside of him, the sound of his heart breaking is still audible and even his eyes badly want to let out his tears.

 

Daniel choose to spend his last day at his favourite beach in his hometown, the Haeundae Beach. It was still ethereal, just like what he had remembered before but there’s this man wjo had caught his attention. Daniel couldn’t help not to look back at the man he saw sitting by the beach. Daniel figures, the man just broke up with his partner, and Daniel somehow relates himself to him. Daniel is glad he left his handkerchief for the man to use and now, he’s currently looking back every now and then to check on him.

 

The sun is too bright, shining above the clouds on the sky, but it is cold. Daniel is still shivering on his thick coat, hands all holding a hot pack, while he keep them on his pockets. It is already winter, the first day of snow, the day Daniel never thought would come.

 

Maybe Daniel is too preoccupied, looking at his surroundings, trying to find whether his soulmate is just around the corner. He doesn’t want this either, but it’s been a month, a month since Seongwu and him broke up. A month feels like a year, Daniel thinks. Feels like a month goes by so slow, especially since Seongwu’s not with him anymore.

 

Daniel loses his focus as he bumps into someone else, making him close his eyes in a quick manner. He hears a tiny ouch from the person he just bumped into. Daniel slowly opens his eyes and he sees no one on his front. He looks confused, not until, a hand waves in front of his face. Daniel looks down, only to see a tiny man, crouching in front of him. The man stands up properly, with his height up until Daniel’s eyes.

 

“Damn, your chest is too hard,” Daniel hears him complain. The tiny man shakes off the dirt from his coat before he looks up to Daniel, “I went after you to say thank you for letting me borrow your handkerchief.”

 

“No worries,” Daniel immediately shakes his hands in front of him, “I figured you needed it so I left it for you to use,” He says in return.

 

Sungwoon smiles at him, genuinely, and Daniel is blinded by how his eyes twinkle even after crying a few moments ago. Sungwoon looks up to him, meeting his eyes and Daniel feels his insides turning upside down by the sudden locking of gaze, “Coffee?” Sungwoon asks him with a smile. Daniel finds himself nodding at him in an instant. 

 

And on that exact moment, as if it is the perfect timing, like it is the exact point of time for it to happen, the snow starts to fall from the sky one at a time.

 

“Are you—“ Daniel asks but couldn’t even finish his sentence when the man seem to understand what he is saying. Sungwoon quietly nods at him without losing his gaze with the younger.

 

Just when Sungwoon and Daniel both think they would not meet their soulmate on the exact first day of snow, they were wrong. Because on that day, around the busy streets of Busan and the sound of the waves crashing towards the coast, the snow falls perfectly as if they were in a movie.

 

But Daniel is not happy about it and he’s not sure why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe attacc me here uwu[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/woontrash)


	9. so bad

“I’m sorry,” Daniel immediately says directly to the man on his front as he avoids any physical contact with him. Sungwoon seems to be concerned about how the man fidgets on his front, “I don’t think we are thinking the same thing.”

 

“What—I’m sorry, what do you mean?” Sungwoon looks at him in disbelief while he tries to catch the glance of the younger, “Are you talking about the first snow and us being soulmates?”

 

Daniel giggles a little awkward and scratches the back of his head, “See?” He says, “We are not thinking of the same thing. I thought you are my long lost friend, yes,” Daniel tries to change the topic.

 

Sungwoon only looks him in the eyes and he couldn’t help himself but to pout his lips. Daniel raises his eyebrows at him as a sign of asking why, “I didn’t expected you to be that disappointed about seeing me. I mean—we both not wanted this, right? It’s not like I planned all of this and make you break up with your partner.”

 

Daniel seems to be surprised that the man caught his lies that easily. He shakes his head simultaneously with his hands, “No, no. It’s not what I meant, okay?”

 

Sungwoon laughs bitterly and gives him forced smile, “Maybe you are thinking that your ex-partner looks a lot better than me. Am I right?” Sungwoon asks him but Daniel couldn’t neither utter a word nor shake his head as an answer, “Well, you aren’t looking better as well.”

 

“What the hell?” Daniel could only exclaimed those words due to the sudden frustration he feels because of the tiny man on his front, “Look, I’m sorry if ever I offended you with my actions or even with my words. It’s just that I am not ready to meet you, yet, nor have any interactions as well.”

 

“Says by the one who left his handkerchief with me,” Sungwoon raises his eyebrows with a smirk on his face. Daniel badly wants to take his handkerchief from him and the smirk on his face, “You are too arrogant, you know that? Please be a little soft to your soulmate.”

 

“Just—stop, okay?” Daniel blurted out. His face is starting to get red, the veins on his neck and arms are both showing and Sungwoon doesn’t like the sight. Seems like he hit the spot, Sungwoon thinks. Daniel looks at him intensely in the eyes, “You can call me names, the hell I care! But don’t you ever talk about that in front of me! You don’t have any idea what I went through just because of that stupid soulmating.”

 

Sungwoon doesn’t realize his gripping too hard on the handkerchief until he feels a sting on his palms, “Oh, wow!” He exclaims loudly, “So now you think that it’s only you who had suffered a lot because of this? You must be selfish, then. You weren’t the only one who’s affected by all these shits. I had to break up with my boyfriend because of my damn soulmate who is fucking arrogant and only thinks of himself. Yes, maybe I don’t know how hard you fought against this stupid idea of the universe, but just so you know, I also blamed you and your ex-partner but I sacrificed for the four of us. And I think, that’s an enough reason.”

 

Daniel is astonished by his sudden outburst. The tiny man is raging with anger on his front and somehow he feels his body getting weaker and his heart beating a lot faster. Sungwoon looks up to him and pushes his chest with his handkerchief, “I lost the man I prayed for, just for we could all live in happiness. I lost him, just for you. But thinking of spending the rest of my life with someone who’s insensitive and selfish like you, I think I shouldn’t have broken up with him and just live with the pain.”

 

Sungwoon turns his back to him and Daniel thinks a part of him is broken. He doesn’t know why. Daniel thinks he’s not happy about seeing him, but seems like he isn’t the only one.

 

~

 

“I didn’t know what the hell happened on your last day of stay in Busan, but please stop poking the pork and just eat it, will you?” Daehwi slaps Sungwoon’s hands with his chopsticks.

 

Sungwoon rolls his eyes at him and stops poking the pork. He forcedly shoves it on his mouth and chews it hardly that he could almost swallow it easily. Daehwi glances at Jinyoung, who’s also staring at him with a question mark on his face.

 

“What do you think happen to this tiny little creature that made him be mad like that?” Daehwi pokes his boyfriend on his cheeks while he puts his chin on his palm. 

 

Jinyoung looks at Sungwoon who’s angrily putting kimchi on his wrap before he looks back at Daehwi again. Jinyoung shrug his shoulders and shoves a wrap on his mouth, “Didn’t he mentioned about meeting his soulmate on the first day of snow?” Jinyoung asks, “And the first day of snow was last Friday, right?”

 

Daehwi claps his hands and slaps Jinyoung on his shoulders. The older complains but Daehwi looks like he doesn’t have any plans to stop, “Oh my, how come I forget about that?” Daehwi kicks Sungwoon under the table, “Hey hyung! So you did meet your soulmate last Friday?”

 

Sungwoon looks up to him with a glare and scoffs, “And you have the audacity to remind me that awful encounter?” Sungwoon shakes his head abruptly, “I was fuming mad at him!”

 

Daehwi and Jinyoung drop their chopsticks and move their faces across the table to look at Sungwoon up close. It is not normal for Sungwoon to be this mad. He’s normally soft but seeing him that way brings a chill on Daehwi and Jinyoung’s veins, “So what exactly happened?” Jinyoung asks.

 

“I told you I’ll be going to the beach before I leave Busan. I was just sitting near the shore and he suddenly sat beside me. Out of all the places, the shore was way too big, and he still chose to sat beside me was pretty surprising,” Sungwoon starts. Daehwi smirks at him, “What?” 

 

Daehwi widely smiles at his hyung and Jinyoung just laughs, “So don’t tell me your heart didn’t flutter because of that?” Sungwoon shakes his head, “C’mon, hyung. I bet it did, right?”

 

Sungwoon rolls his eyes, “Fine,” He answers, earning a laugh from his dongsaengs, “Speaking of him, he left his handkerchief for me. Minhyun called me that day, he asked how I was and where I was that time so we could talk. But I told him I was in Busan and that I might meet my soulmate. I think I must had hurt him by that so he drops the call.”

 

“And you cried?” Jinyoung asks and Sungwoon nods, “So the man left his handkerchief for you?” Sungwoon nods again, “Isn’t that sweet? Why the hell are you being mad for?”

 

“Because he’s arrogant but, damn, he looks so good,” Sungwoon exclaims, slamming his chopsticks on the table, “I mean—yes, he looks so fine but he treated me like a trash just when we both realize why we met that day. I was returning his handkerchief and it snowed, then suddenly he treated me differently.”

 

“And it didn’t end well, perhaps?” Daehwi asks curiously.

 

“He said some insensitive words and maybe I blurted some too. But that’s not the point, anyways,” Sungwoon shrugs his shoulders, “I don’t care if he’s handsome or what but the way he treated me that day was so awful that I couldn’t think of dating him for real.”

 

“Really?” Both Jinyoung and Daehwi ask him while laughing, making Sungwoon leave the dining room without finishing his food. Did he really not think of dating the handsome Busan man he met that day?

 

~

 

“I don’t like him,” Daniel says while he is jogging in place inside the gym. Jisung gives him a glance before he continues on doing his sit ups, “He’s too small. His skin is too fair, too white, and I think it would blind me. And have I told you about his lips, damn hyung, it’s too pouty and puffy that it looks so big.”

 

Jisung stops his routine and laughs at the younger, “I think you are saying the things you find attractive from him, aren’t you?” Jisung teases.

 

“Hell, no,” Daniel is quick to deny and just continues to jog in place, “I know I was too harsh on him that day but at least he could have understand what I went through. We had the same situation and I hated the fact how he looks so fine with whatever that has happened. And it was too casual for him to talk about it, like it didn’t hurt him.”

 

Jisung shrugs his shoulders, “Maybe you judged him too easily, then. You only met him that day. We’ll never know if he’s just trying to act cool with it, or maybe he’s trying his best to move on and he thinks being fine is the only way he could be healed,” Jisung looks at Daniel who stops jogging in his position, “I don’t mean to offend you, or what, Daniel. But maybe you are too insensitive and thought of yourself only.”

 

 _“Maybe I did,”_ Daniel mutters to himself before he shrugs his shoulders and returns to jogging.

 

~

 

“What to do on the last day of the year?” Jihoon utters the words he sees on Seongwu’s phone screen. Jihoon raises his eyebrows at his hyung before he returns his gaze to the article, “You have plans with Daniel hyung?”

 

Seongwu gives him a disgusted look and pushes him slightly away from him, “Jihoonie, I think you should work on with your words sometimes. Don’t you think?” Seongwu says sarcastically, “I’m just gonna neglect the fact that you are too insensitive that you have to bring up his name.”

 

Jihoon just laughs and sends a peace sign to his hyung, “As I was saying, what are you planning on the last day of the year? Gonna celebrate it alone?” Jihoon asks him.

 

Seongwu nods while he scrolls the article on his phone, “Perhaps. Maybe to loosen up a bit or just keep my mind off from something else, you know, from Daniel, from our relationship, from the soulmating.”

 

Jihoon just agrees and looks at the article himself, “The suggestions are boring and common, hyung. It’s not that helpful for you,” Jihoon thinks, “Why don’t you come up to the Namsan Tower and watch the fireworks at midnight?”

 

Seongwu looks at him as he is joking around, “Really, Jihoon? Are you mocking me or something?” Seongwu asks him, “Do you think it’s a great idea to hang out in Namsan Tower, watching the fireworks alone, while I’m being surrounded by couples?” Seongwu shakes his head.

 

“Well, you’ll never know, that in sea of the couples out there, you’ll find someone who’s alone. And that man is your soulmate,” Jihoon smiles and Seongwu couldn’t help but to be amazed by the younger’s imagination, “And he’s gonna treat you ramen!”

 

“You are too hopeless romantic, Jihoonie!” Seongwu blurts out, while he shakes his head in disbelief. Jihoon just pouts his lips before he leaves the room of the older. Seongwu closes the article and instead, searches for the schedule of fireworks on the last day of the year.

 

_December 31, 2018 7:00 PM KST - New Year Fireworks Display_

 

“Should I go?” Seongwu asks himself.

 

Unlike Daniel, Seongwu is willing to move on with his life. He is willing to start the new chapter of his life. He is willing to meet his soulmate. He is willing to fall in love again. 

 

Seongwu wants to meet him, so bad. So bad, he couldn’t think straight anymore. So bad, that he finds himself purchasing the ticket online. So bad, that he almost forget about Daniel and the three long years they have spent together.

 

And that’s when Seongwu accepts the truth, that Daniel and him, they are not meant to be with each other and he seems so fine with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe attacc me here uwu[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/woontrash)


	10. fireworks

“Don’t tell me, you’re gonna celebrate the last day of the year here inside the apartment?” Jaehwan looked at Minhyun, who was busy munching on his popcorns while he watched Transformers: The Last Knight. Minhyun didn’t even budged on his position, making Jaehwan lost his temper.

 

Jaehwan turned off the television and stood up in front of it. Minhyun looked at him in seconds before he returned on eating his popcorns. Jaehwan crossed his arms in front of his chest, “Ya, hyung! C’mon, it’s not the end of the world. You should stop sulking here inside.”

 

“You don’t understand, Jaehwan,” Minhyun looked at him intensely in the eyes, “How can I not sulk, when he’s out there, who already met his soulmate and i’m here,” Minhyun looked down, “Stuck and confused.”

 

“First of all, I do understand what you are going through. You aren’t the only one in this world who has the same issues regarding their soulmates,” Jaehwan raised his eyebrows, “And second, you don’t have any choice but to stop sulking because you need to go out of this damn apartment and move on with your life. Sungwoon made it clear between you guys, didn’t he?”

 

Minhyun couldn’t help not to nod, “Yes. He repeated that many times before. How I should move on with life, how I should not be afraid to love anyone better than him, how I should not prevent myself from being happy even when he’s not the reason anymore and how I should accept the fact that he’s not my soulmate and we weren’t meant to be.”

 

“So, why are you still like this?” Jaehwan asked him confusedly, “Why can’t you just let him go?” Minhyun looked at him as if he was a joke, “You loved him, I know.”

 

“—I still love him,” Minhyun interrupted.

 

“But you won’t, not until you meet your soulmate,” Jaehwan cleared out for him, “Trust me, hyung. That, whatever you are feeling for him, that is nothing compared to what you would feel once you meet your soulmate,” Jaehwan sat down beside him, “It’s like, drinking your favorite coffee in your favorite coffee shop, with the exact amount of bitterness from the coffee beans that is complemented by the sweetness and creaminess of milk. You know, the perfect combination. It’s like the first time of falling in love, like your first crush from your high school days.”

 

Minhyun only looked at his friend as he fidgeted with his fingers. Deep down, Minhyun knew that Jaehwan is right. He shouldn’t be like this. He should be happy for Sungwoon. And most especially, he should be moving on with his life and find his own happiness, “How can I do that?” Minhyun asked him.

 

“First thing first, let’s get out of here. You spent the whole Christmas vacation inside your apartment. You need some fresh air!” Jaehwan suggested, looking over his phone, “Great, there’s a fireworks display later, 7PM, at Namsan Tower. We are going, whether you like it or not,” Minhyun couldn’t even answer, “It’s already quarter to 5. Get ready now, hyung!”

 

Maybe this was a good idea, Minhyun thought. Too many things were running in his mind, that he forgot, that he was bound to meet his soulmate on the last day of the year. And he’s going to meet him that night, without knowing that it might really change his life.

 

~

 

“Honestly, I think, after the break up with Daniel hyung, you looked better,” Jihoon watched him get ready for his plans on the last day of the year.

 

Seongwu rolled his eyes at him, “Honestly, Jihoon, I think you should work on your words sometimes. Really,” He said, sarcastically, “You didn’t only brought up Daniel’s name, but you also brought up the break up. When will you ever move on from that?”

 

Jihoon giggled, “I’m sorry, I can’t help it. It must be true, you know. The friend is the one who will take time to move on from his friend’s past relationship,” He laughed, “But anyways, I am happy that you looked relaxed and happy now. You must be devastated when he broke up with you.”

 

Seongwu smiled as he wear his favourite hoodie, “I was, really. You know, I was so contented that we will fight. I mean—we ran away from home and we hid ourselves from the people. I was really ready to fight for him. I didn’t care if my mother would disown me after that, or if I would grew old without my soulmate, as long as I was with him,” As he narrated, he slowly lost his smile, “But suddenly, I woke up in the middle of the night, the pain in my head was growing that I couldn’t help not to cry. Honestly, that night, I wanted to give up already.”

 

Jihoon only looked at him with pain in his eyes, “Then what happened, hyung?” Jihoon asked him curiously.

 

“I thought maybe it was the best for us if we would break up with each other, but he was still there, and I had the hope that maybe, we could do this together,” Seongwu smiled bitterly between his narrations, “Then suddenly, he broke up with me,” He laughed, “Funny, because I was thinking the same thing that night. But I still chose to stay, I never thought he would be the one who would end things between us.”

 

“Well, everything is unpredictable, hyung,” Jihoon stroked his shoulders with his hands, “Sometimes, the one you look forward on spending the rest of your life, isn’t the one who would actually stay. And sometimes, no matter how sure you are with a person, that won’t work out unless he’s also sure of you.”

 

“I know,” Seongwu said, as he fixed his hair in front of the mirror, “That’s why I’m like this today. Very happy and very much contented. But most important, I am ready to meet him,” Finally he smiled, and Jihoon was proud. Seongwu had moved on.

 

Seongwu put his camera’s bag on his shoulders and Jihoon winked at him, “Enjoy the day, hyung,” He said, waving his hands, “Tell me if he would treat you to ramen, alright?” Seongwu couldn’t stop himself from laughing. Treating him to ramen, on their first day of meeting, is impossible.

 

~

Watching fireworks on the last day of the year was originally his plan with Sungwoon, but now, he finds himself standing alone on the bridge. Sungwoon is probably happy now, and he shouldn’t keep him from his happiness. After the talk he had with Jaehwan, he knew he had to let go.

 

He watches the fireworks, one by one, being seen on the huge and dark sky. The light that it brings, glowing on his face, as he puts all his attention to the magical fireworks happening in front of him. He wants to enjoy it, just by watching it himself, but he couldn’t.

 

He wants to hear Sungwoon’s voice, even the sound of his laugh, he wants him. But no, Sungwoon is not his. He gulps down the cold beer on his hands, as he finally accepts the fact he should move on with his life, “Watching the fireworks alone doesn’t bring any happiness, right?”

 

Minhyun looks at the man who just spoke to him. The man gives him a cheeky smile, as he turns his head towards the sky. Seongwu is trembling real hard on his position. Actually, this isn’t his plan. He isn’t supposed to approach a random guy and talk to him as if they know each other. His plan was just to watch the fireworks alone and let the destiny decide when he should meet his soulmate. But he found himself, walking towards the man, standing alone while drinking a cold beer.

 

“I’m sorry—“ Seongwu hides his embarrassment in a giggle, “Did I surprise you?” He asks the other man. But Minhyun is dumbfounded, as he only looks at him with a shocked expression, “Oh my, sorry. I really must’ve shocked you.”

 

Minhyun immediately shakes his hand, “No, no. I was just—a little surprised,” He lets out a small laugh, “Well, to answer your question, yes. I mean, the fireworks display was good, but it would be better if I have some company.”

 

“Same thought,” Seongwu said, laughing slowly, “But I figured that it will be nice to watch it, even when I’m alone. You know, to celebrate a new beginning and to finally move on with life.”

 

“We must be in the same situation, then. I was with a friend earlier, but he ditched me, and said that I should probably have an alone time,” Minhyun laughed and Seongwu couldn’t help but to laugh too.

 

They both felt comfortable with each other. The way they just stand there, along the railings, watching the fireworks with nothing but silence. And the way they didn’t even bother to talk or ask each other’s name. Everything is soothing for the both of them and they thought, that maybe it was the greatest moment they had after their own break ups.

 

In a moment, Seongwu feels his stomach grumbling as he starts to be hungry after the one hour fireworks display. Minhyun is finishing his beer, while taking some pictures on his phone, “Are you hungry?” He asks the younger.

 

“You heard it?” Seongwu asks, scratching the back of his head while laughing awkwardly, “I didn’t have a snack earlier before going here, so,” He explains, “I should get going, now,” He says before he fixes the strap of his camera bag on his shoulders.

 

“Wait—“ Minhyun calls out. Seongwu looks back at him with a confused look on his face, “I know this might be—really really weird but—would you want to grab some food with me? I know we just met but,” He says, fidgeting with the beer can on his hand.

 

Seongwu looks at him with a shocked expression, “Great. I mean, sure. I didn’t mind, at all,” He says, accepting the offer from some random guy with a foxy-like face, wearing a black cap and a black shirt. Seongwu thinks it wouldn’t bring him any harm if he would just grab some dinner with a stranger, “Where would you like to eat?”

 

“Uhm—“ Minhyun smiles awkwardly at him, “Actually, I was craving for some ramen?” He says, leaving Seongwu dumbfounded, “Don’t worry, it’s my treat. I just want to eat some hot ramen tonight, is it okay with you?” Seongwu nods and finds himself following him towards the convenience store. Jihoon must have a magical tongue because he’s gonna eat some ramen with a random guy.

 

“Thank you for the treat, uhm,” Seongwu stands up from the table after they finished eating the ramen inside the convenience store, “I’m sorry, what’s your name again?” He casually asks the other.

 

“Hwang Minhyun,” Minhyun says, offering his hand to him. 

 

Seongwu immediately accepts and shakes his hand, “Ong Seongwu,” He introduces his name.

 

Minhyun smiles warmly to him, even himself, is suprised that he is able to smile like that after what he had gone through. All he knows is that he is really comfortable with Seongwu and he wouldn’t mind meeting him again after that night, “Perhaps, this isn’t the last time?”

 

Seongwu nods, returning the warm smile to the older, “Let’s meet again, Minhyun-ssi,” He says.

 

Sometimes, you meet a person and you just click—like you are comfortable with them, like you’ve known them for the rest of your life. That’s what Minhyun thought, after he had parted ways with Seongwu. He starts to walk away from the convenience store, with a light heart and a paper with a phone number on his hand. 

 

And now that they all had met their soulmates, will their love stories blossom from here? 

 

What if, what if, they all bumped into each other once again? Will they be able to accept the fact that the person, once owned by them, is now owned by somebody else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe attacc me here uwu[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/woontrash)


End file.
